


Through the Stones

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 35,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: Okay so I literaly woke up thinking about this story. It literally woke me up y'all. I am sure other writers here have done a better version but..here's mine. The premise. What if Jamie, whilst chasing after Claire the first time. After the Red Coats fight had followed her back through the stones.





	1. Back Through the Stones

She had to get away. That was all she could think about as she ran away from the sound of the men fighting behind her. She had to get away. Away from the men, from this time. The Standing Stones, that had to be it. She doesn't know how or why, but they had somehow transported her here. Her to a time where Red Coats and Highland Warriors weren't just part of the past.

She runs frantically, her heart pounding. She must make it back before any of them notice she is gone. It is the only way. She stumbles over a root and almost goes down but catches herself. She runs on.

We have done it. Thanks to the Sassanech's help. We have triumphed over the bloody red coats once again. Now to find her. He prays he hasn't hurt her in his haste to see her safe and join the fight. He turns his house around and heads back to where he had drumped her.

" Claire, ye may come out now. The danager be past. Thanks to ye. Claire!"

She hears him calling and speeds up. She must get away. She simply must.

" Claire. Come now lass. We must be off. Dougal and the others be waiting. Claire."

Now she hears him coming. The sound of his boots crushing the foliage underfoot. The heavy sound of his breathing. But there. Oh thanks be to God..there was the standing stones. If she can hold him off another moment. Just one more. But them she trips over another root. This time she goes down. She scrambles right back up but, it is enough time for him to catch up.

" There you are. Where do you think you are going lass?"

" Home." she throws back over her shoulder as she sprints towards the hill.

" Tis not the way to London Sassanech. And the others be waiting."

She pays him no mind. Her mind seems set on running. So Jamie does what he must and gives chase. He sprints after her.

She tells herself later it was the root. If she hadn't tripped over that bloody root. But, deeper down she comes to know that he was mean't to be with her. Now matter what time she is in.

She gets to the top of the hill, and is reaching for the stone when she feels Jamie's hand grab on to her's. She tries to shake him off but it is to late. The stone is calling.

" What is that horrid noise?" she hears him say before they are both sweep through.


	2. Through the Stones Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are through but what time?

Oh the noise, the violent insanity of it. She clinges tight to the hand she holds. She can't recall who's hand it is at that precise moment but she was so very glad for the presence. That in the midst of the chaos of the stones, she was not alone. It lasts less than a minute but it seems like she is tn the whirlwind of time for all it had existed.

" What, what in the name of all the saints was that Sassanech?" Jamie stares at her his eyes haunted. Oh crips, she may be back in her own time but she has brought a very real part of the past back with her. Jamie, what in the world is she to do with Jamie?

" I am not sure Jamie. Let's see when we are."

" Where, we are...wait did ye say when?"

" I did. Walk with me and I will try to explain, somehow."

They walk down the small hill and Claire starts to explain. She tells herself later that it is fear for his life that keeps her from sending him back to his own time. To go through that again so soon and alone. And to a point that was true. But a deeper pull keeps her from sending him away. A pull that she doesn't understand then.

" Jamie I was on a second honeymoon with my husband Frank. It was after the second world war."

" Second world war?"

She continues her tale as they work down the hill.

" I know it is very hard to believe. But I promise you it all happened."

" And this trip we took through the stones twas to bring ye back to her own time," he says his voice trailing off at the end. She walks behind him her head down to see her way down the steepest part of the hill.

" Yes."

" I believe. I may not understand, but I believe."

 

" You do."

" Aye, because tis nothing like that in my time." he follows this with the sign of the cross.

She looks up then. What she sees has her grabbing Jamie the only solid thing in her world. For the object that had got Jamie's attention was nothing she had ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does he see?


	3. Through the Stones Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire is in for a shock.

She reaches for his hand. He takes it. They both feel better by the assurance of each others physical presence.

" Sassanech, what is it?"

" A car. A horseless carriage but Jamie it is like none I have ever seen. I fear we are not in my time."

" Then when are we?"

" Farther in the future maybe. Shall we find out?"

" Aye. We must right?" She can feel his nervousness through the tremble in his voice and in the hand she holds tight to.

" I am so sorry Jamie. That I brought you here."

" I believe I brought myself here Sassanech. By pursuing ye. But, I am glad I did. For I wouldn't wish ye to be in a time other than yer own alone." he squeezes her hand reassuringly.," There be two of us, aye?"

" To right. I am glad that you are with me. Let us go see where we landed."

They make their way done the hill hand in hand. They cautiously approach the car parked on the side of the road. It has a strange Japanese name. Nissan. It is silver and built to look like a bullet. She places a hand on it's hood to see if it was real. Solid. It is. A Japanese name and a style she has never seen. So out of her own time. But when were they?

She jerks at the sound of other voices. A couple of men approach. She feels Jamie stiffen beside her.

" You be liking Dave's car then?" One of them asks.

" Yes, I have never seen one quite like it. What year is it then?" Claire has the presense of mind to ask.

" Och lass. It is the brand new Nissan Ultima 2018."

" Did you say 2018?"

" Aye lass. Are you okay? You look might pale." the man starts to approach her and Jamie pulls her close. " Ye willna be touching her."

" Chill dude. I mean't ne disrespect to your woman. She just looks like she is about to pass-out."

Jamie looks to her. She is suddenly very white. " Sassanech, are ye okay?"

" Sassanech? Man dude, don't you know that is not PC?"

He pays him no mind. Not that he understands what he is saying anyway. Claire is verra weak against him. He lowers her to the ground.

" Sassanech, are ye alright? What can I do?"

She slowly comes back to consciousness to Jamie and the two strangers looking down at her. The news that she, that they had landed in 2018 instead of 1946 had been to much.

" I am okay. A bit of a shock, is all." she assures them. " Jamie, help me up, please."

He gently gets her back on her feet.

" Sorry, we are quite rude. Didn't even introduce ourselves. I am Claire Randall. And this is Jamie," it is then she realises she has no idea of Jamie's surname.

" Fraser, James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser." Jamie finishes introduces himself.

" Nice to meet you Claire and James. I am Dave Gregory and my brother Ryan. May I ask what caused your shock Claire? And are you guys part of the reenactments they are doing?"

" Reenactments?" Jamie says.

" Yes, the reenactments of the Scottish past. You know of the time of the Highland Warriors. You are sure dressed the part. Not so much Claire except for the plaid." She still wears his plad around her dress.

" Oh yes. We are. Jamie here is just better at staying in character. I passed out due to ah..low blood sugar. We have seem to lost our ride. If you gentlemen wouldn't mind, we could use a ride back to Inverness."

" Oh sure. I think we can even help with the low blood sugar. Dave and I have extra burgers and even a coke we didn't finish. You two are welcome to them." Ryan says.

" Thank you. That is very kind."

" No worries. Have a seat. We can take you right now."

They walk over and Claire opens the door for Jamie. He looks blankly at her.

" Get in and sit down. You made need to hold your sword." she whispers. He nods and does. She gets in on the other side

." Seatbelts you guys. We don't move without them." Dave says.

 

Now they both look blank. Claire looks around and figures it out. She manages to get the seat belts around herself and Jamie after a bit of fumbling. She sees the brothers exchange a look and knows she has to catch up on this time and fast.

" Here you guys go." Ryan hands them back a paper sack and a cup with a straw in it. " Sorry you will have to share the coke."

" Thank you. We don't mind." Claire answers as Jamie examines the cup with puzzlement. Claire pulls two wrapped sandwiches out of the bag and her stomach loudly growles.

" I guess you are hungry." Dave says with a laugh as he starts the car and pulls out.

When did she last eat? Breakfast with Frank, two days ago. Oh Frank! No Beauchamp, focus on now. You can think about Frank later.

She hands Jamie one of the sandwiches. He removes the greasy paper carefully. He wasn't sure what type of food this be but it smells good and Claire trusted it so he does. They eat in silence as the strange horseless carriage moves through the country faster than Jamie would have ever believed possible. He alternates between looking out the window and looking at Claire. When she takes a drink from the strange cup, he watches carefully so he can do the same. 

Before he could have rode a mile on Donas, they were in Inverness. Or at least that is what the brothers Gregory said. Not one thing looks familiar in this strange time. Buildings seemed to reach to the heavens. There are horseless carriages everywhere. Strange wires crisscross from stripped trees that seem to grow out of rocks in the ground. And the people. Men and women wear strange breeks. The shirts are also like nothing he has ever seen. He stands glacing around with huge eyes as Claire thanks the brothers. He recovers himself and his manners enough to thank them too.

" You are welcome. Ah. Will you guys be okay? You can catch up with your acting troop, right?" Dave asks.

" Oh yes. Thank you. We will be fine. Thank you again for all your help."

" You are welcome. Nice to have meet you Claire and James." They put their hands and Jamie follows Claire's example and shakes them. The men get back in their horseless carriage and leave.

" Are we alright Sassanech?" he asks her.

" I am not sure."


	4. Through the Stones Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are in the future. Now what?

She looks to Jamie. The fear and worry on his face made her feel the same. This warrior was scared and it is all her fault. She is responsible. She brought him here. Unwillingly or not. It is her job to see it right.

" Okay," she thinks," we need modern clothes, food and shelter. All of which cost money. Which we don't have. Now what?"

She looks around. This Inverness is a far cry from the Inverness she left a mere two days ago and an eternity away from the town Jamie would recognize. Where to start? Hmmmm. Well they would get no where staying where they were.

" Come Jamie. We need to find some way to get some money. We will need things to blend in and..."

" And how were ye planning on acquiring this Sassanech?"

" I really don't know. I am trying to figure that out." she admits as she takes his hand back in hers and tries to get him moving.

" So ye plan to go off all mollycolly, without a plan."

" Well yes."

" This whole thing is madness. To be in my time with my husband not two days ago. Then your time. Now here in a time neither of us has experienced. Pure madness."

" Aye, come lassie there seems to be seat up ahead," he gestures to the bench in front of what looks to be a bus station. It has a cover and is out of the wind," and we will discuss this."

" Now, ye be a healer and I a soldier and farmer. Do ye think such skill be needed in this time?"

" I am sure Jamie. It is just we need to learn more and be able to blend in more, before we could attempt to get jobs."

" Aye, I see the truth in that." he nervously taps the bench with his fingers as he thinks." Blending in will require us to be clothed like these?" he points to the people passing by.

" Yes, definitely."

" Do ye think me kilt and shirt be worth something in this time?"

" I am sure Jamie. As well as the sporran and belt. But if you sold it, what would you wear. Until we could by you more clothes. You can't walk around naked." This thought brings a naked Jamie to her mind. Muscles and taunt skin. She blushes and turns away.

" Och no. I canna do that. But..what of me sword. Do ye think I could sell it? To buy proper clothing for us both. Then I could sell me clothes to purchase lodging and food."

" Oh. Well you probably could. But Jamie, would you want to part with it?"

" Thank you Jamie. Truly. That may be all that we can do."

" Hmmm. I don't know. But I know someplace that will. Come Jamie. We are.going to the library."

It was in the same location, thank God. Much bigger than the last time she was there. When they walk in, both their eyes get big.

" I ne' saw so many books in one place before." He is completely captivated. As a verocious reader, he tries to read every chance he got. But, twas hard in the midst of soldiering and farming. In the midst of fighting the Redcoats. He realizes, in a way people wake from a dream, that those days are.passed him. He is in a whole new world. And this library is just the start. He feels Claire leading him towards the desk. The word ' information' printed on the front.

" Excuse me ma'am." 

The lady that turns around is maybe his sister Jenny's age. Her hair is of the darkest black he has ever seen. She wears breeks like must of the woman he had seen in this time. 

" Yes?"

" My ahhhh friend here would like to sell his sword. Where would we find information on how to do that?"

" Wow. Look at you. You are the most Highland looking Highlander I have ever seen around here."

He bows politely to her.

" Be still my heart. Well if you ain't just the sweetest."

The flash of jealousy Claire feels takes her by surprise. She was married after all. Or was she? Frank must be long dead. No Beauchamp, there will be time to think about and grief Frank later.

" The information?" It comes out sharper than she intends and she flushes.

" Of course. There is a computer open. I am sure you will find someone willing to buy such a magnificent sword on-line. Even local with all the recreations and Highland fairs around here."

" I am sorry ma'am. We aren't.from around here. Computer?"

" Oh they are right over there." She points to a area filled with desks. On each sits a box. The computers? Claire is afraid to show anymore ignorance of this time and simply nods at her. Thanks her for her help. She takes Jamie's hand and guides them both over to the computers.

She takes a seat in front of one. Jamie sits beside her. They both stare at the blinking image in front. It is the name of the library floating in and out of sight. On the desk in front of the box is a typewriter type board. Finally something she recognizes. She looks down and thinks. Maybe type sword and see what happens. As soon as she touches the 's' the box changes. Gone is the image that floated. Now the screen is solid. It has a series of words and symbols on it. Now what?

Jamie watches her. He has never seen such as this ' computer' and it is obvious neither had Claire. He ken's why she dinna wish to ask the lass for help. To let it be ken'd that they dinna understand would be hard to explain. He looks around and sees a bairn no much older than his wee nephew in fromt of another computer. He seemed to ken what to do with it. So they should. But dinna. Who could show them?

" Can I help? I see you seem stuck. Don't know this system, ehhh?" The lad that approachs them no more than six and ten. 

" Oh yes please. We wish to.fimd someone to buy my friend here's sword. The lady at the information desk sent us here but.." Claire explains.

" Ahh. Well it is a beauty. Looks good enough to pass as genuine." he says as he looks it over.

" I assure ye lad it is." Jamie says. 

" Wow then you should have no trouble finding a buyer. Okay let's see. " he sits down on Claire's other side and begins to move an object Claire hadn't noticed around. It seems connected to the box in some way because it made the front change.

Claire watches what he does carefully knowing she.will need.to learn it.

" They only run on Microsoft 9 so it may take a moment. But we should be able to find you a buyer." They both nod trying to pretend to know what he is talking about." I am.John by the way. John Grey."

" Jamie, James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser and this be Claire Randall. Thank ye for ye help John."

" No problem man. I know technology can be hard on you older folks."

Claire was to relieved by his help to take offense.


	5. Through the Stones Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find a buyer and so much more in Roger Mackenzie.

John Grey was a.huge help. He went to several places he calls ' sites'. She learns that the little thing that was connected to the box is called a mouse. Strange. The box could seem to find stuff everywhere and about everything. So after the found a buyer for Jamie's sword, who agreed to meet them at the library, she asked Jamie to go check out the books to see what he could learn about this time, and asked John if he could help her find out what happened to Frank.

" He was a relative of my late husband," she explains.

" No prob. We will just Google him."

Okay another term she needs to learn. Google. She watches as John enters Frank's name using the mouse and keyboard. It doesn't take long to find out that Frank had passed away ten years after his wife's disappearance.

" How sad. The poor bloke probably died of a broken heart." John comments.

" Yes," Claire whispers.

" Are you and Jamie okay Claire? You seem out of sorts. Quite out of sorts.."

" It is a long story. But I will say that I couldn't have figured all this out without you. I truly appreciate it. We do." she gestures to Jamie who stands a few yards away scanning through a book.

" You two are both welcome. But can I ask you something Claire?" She swallows hard before nodding," How can you know nothing about computers?"

" It is the first time I have seen one."

" How...?"

" Sassanech?"

" Yes Jamie?"

" I believe he be here." 

Yes he was. The gentleman who was coming to buy the sword had advertised himself as a student of the old Highland culture. And he was. He wasn't as much of a Highlander as Jamie obviously. But he is dressed in a kilt and sporran.

Jamie and Claire went outside with him.

" I am Rodger MacKenzie."

" James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser, Jamie."

" Claire Elizabeth Randall."

" Nice to meet you both. I run the local Highland recreation society. And we are searching for items that represent the lost culture of the Highlands. Your sword. Wow. We have never seen one this orginal. This authentic."

" Well lad. That is because it be authentic."

" How can that be?"

" Me great great grandda. Twas his. Been passed down." He and Claire had decided that was the best way to approach it.

" Wow. Are you sure you want to part with it?"

" No. But sometimes a man must do what he must do. Ye ken."

Rodger flashes a glance to Claire and understands." I have an offer. How about instead of buying your sword, I buy your knowledge. I am sure you know a lot about the Highland culture. That would be much more valuable to my group. I can pay you five hundred pounds a week for your expertise."

" I thank ye truly. I do. But I must sell it. We need.."

" Oh I understand," he eyes move to Claire in her dirty torn dress wrapped in Jamie's plaid.," But I can't buy your sword. But how about I rent it."

" Rent?"

" Ahhh pay for it's use. But it would still be yours."

" Aye. Thank ye. That we can do."

" Good. Look. Let me give you my number and we can make arrangements for you to start working with me."

" Number?"

" Can we just meet you back here tomorrow?" Claire speaks up.

" Ah sure. I think five hundred is a fair price to rent your sword for a week. That sound all right?"

" Aye Thank you Rodger."

" No thank you Jamie. I think this will be good for us both. Help each other."

" Aye," Jamie hands over his sword and Rodger hands him five hundred pounds. Claire whispers thank you, over her shoulder. And they head off to find appropriate clothes and some place to sleep.


	6. Through the Stones Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie's first shower

Claire decides the best way to cheaply outfit them is to shop for outer clothes at the thrift shop. She has no idea Jamie's sizes so it is a bit of a guessing game. The clothes of this time are so strange. To find things that are not revealing is a bit of a struggle. The pants that the woman wear( jeans as she learns they are called) show all of a woman's curves. Claire is no prude but it is still shocking. Jamie's reactions are hard to judge. He seems to be keeping his true opinions to himself amoung the people of this time. 

They purchase enough clothes for a week. And then head out to buy toiletries. And underthings.

" Claire," Jamie whispers to her," I be a true Scot. I ne' wear anything under me kilt."

The image that comes unbidden to her mind sends a blush up her neck and face. She composes herself before responding.

" I understand but you won't be wearing your kilt. At least not alot. And these modern breeks require something between you and them."

He submits with poor grace.

Claire is overwhelmed by the sheer selection of different types of shampoo and soaps, of toothpaste and deodorant. She finally picks the cheapest of each. Budget was the word of the day. She grabs them each a toothbrush and they checkout. The cashier looks at them up and down with disdain. She can't blame the woman. They look like no one else.

She needs to find them somewhere to get cleaned up, outfitted like everyone else, and a place to catch their breathes and plan.

" Jamie we need to find a hotel."

" What is a hotel?"

" A place, a room to rent, to clean-up, sleep, plan."

" Oh aye."

" The problem is I have never rented one without...without Frank."

" So I man must, ehh?"

" I don't think so. I am not sure. Let's go find out."

It turns out that it didn't matter. Without an ID, they almost were not able to get one. But money still talks. And a bit extra than a week's rate secures them a room.

She opens the door and once again steps into another world. The last hotel room she had been in was on her honeymoon. A lifetime ago. It contained a bed, a side table and little else. This room had a bed. A table and two chairs. A dresser with a strange flat box on it. And a ice box. Was it an ice box? Another strange box with what looks to be a window in front. Both her and Jamie look around. Claire moves first. She walks over and opens the door of the ice box. Cold air comes out. It has shelves for storing food, she assumes. The top door, when opened, is even colder.

" Wow." she whispers.

" What is it Claire?" He still stands at the threshold. His huge eyes look around.

" An ice box. A way to keep food cold."

" Aye well that be good." he finds his courage and fully enters the room." And this? Is it a com-pu-ter?"

" I don't think so. No keyboard." she walks over and studies it. It is hard to figure. It was a screen like the computer so she figures it also dispenes infomation. But how? She shrugs guesses that they will figure it out evidently.

" Come Jamie. Let's check out the bathroom."

" The bath-room?"

" You will see."

They enter the small room. At least this looks familiar. She is relieved. Jamie looks confused.

" Let me show you how everything works. This is a sink. Where you wash your hands and brush your teeth."

" Brush teeth?"

" I will show you." she says with a laugh. They were both out of time but for Jamie the experience is like being on another planet." You see water comes out when you do this."

She turns.the tap and he jumps back, crossing himself and whispering a prayer in Gaelic.

" It is okay Jamie. It is just modern plumbing. The water comes througb pipes in the walls."

" Oh aye. Tis just.."

" I know Jamie. Wait until you see the loo."

" The what?"

" Come," she leads him over to the loo." This is a place where ahhhh you well, it is an indoor privy place."

" You mean?" he is scandalized.

" I do. You do your business and then just.press this little level down," she demonstrates," and it is all carried away."

" Mother of God," he crosses himself again.

" While you are still shocked might as well show.you the shower."

She moves the shower curtain and explains.

" It works the same.as the sink but the water comes from here," she.points out the shower head," and you stand under it. Like an indoor rain. And.it gets you clean."

" Such a time this is."

" Yes, want to check it out? We need to get cleaned up."

" Aye we do. Then dress in the strange breeks with the under-wear."

" Yes Jamie. Okay," she sets out the shampoo and soaps." This you put on your body. This on your hair. Ahhh I am going to see if I can figure out the other things."

" Aye. Ahhh thank ye Sassanech."

" For?"

" Helping me understand all this. I ken ye don't understand it all. But for sharing what ye do ken."

" You are welcome. Thank you for renting your sword so we could get what we needed."

" Och twas nothing."

She smiles knowing better. She reachs in and adjusts the water.

" Call if you need me."

" Aye ye too Sassanech."

Claire walks out intending to try to figure out what the other boxes are. But suddenly it all catches up to her. She climbs up on the center of the hotel bed, pulls her knees up to her chest, and allows herself to think about Frank. He died of a broken heart. That is what the article said. After searching for her for ten years, gave up and drank himself to death.

" Oh Frank. Oh my love. My darling." she lets the grief, guilt, and loss go.

And that is how Jamie found her when he steps out of the bathroom.


	7. Through the Stones Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie comforts Claire. She shows him how to work a zipper

Jamie hadn't, since he was a very young bairn, had his entire body covered with hot water. Twas a wonderful sensation. He just stood under the shower. Was the word shower right? He believes that be what Claire called it. After a moment he reached for the hair soap ( shampoo he reminds himself). Such a time that has seperate ready made soap just for your hair! He washes it and his body shocked at how dirty the water is. He truly thought he was keeping clean in his time. He has to think for a moment to remember how to get the water to stop. He finally recalls that he needs to twist the wee knobs. The water just stops and he stands in wonderment a moment wondering where it went. If he re-turns the knob would it come back. He reaches down to do it and then yelps as pure cold water hits his back. He quickly turns it back off. He recalls then that Claire had turned them both on. What a wonder.

He steps out and dries with the cloth Claire had said was for that purpose. He then picks up the under thing and, after a moment of thought, pulls them on. What a strange feeling it was to have everything held. He then pulls on the strange breeks. He stares at the strange metal in front. He kens that they help hold the breeks closed but how? He fastens the button on top but still can't figure out the other. He will have to have Claire's help. He pulls on the shirt. It also feels funny on him. To short and to tight. But he kens they have to fit in. He will get used to it. He then walks out of the room.

" Claire, I dinna ken how to work this strange metal."

She looks up at his voice. He takes one look at her face and rushs to her side.

" What is it Claire? What be wrong?" She snorts at this," I mean, has something happened whilst I was in the shower?"

" Yes. I realized I killed my husband."

He joins her on the bed and takes her hand. " What mean ye Sassanech?"

" Today while at the library on the computer, John was able to help me find out what became of Frank. When I disappeared, he waited and hoped for ten years, ten years Jamie. But, he finally gave up and he...he drank himself to death. He did this because I had disappeared. My fault. All my fault."

" No Sassanech. No it isn't."

" Yes Ja.."

" No Sassanech. No. Did ye mean to come through the stones?"

" No."

" When ye were running away from me to head back to the stones did ye intent to head back to your time to Frank?"

" Yes."

" And had no intention to come here. Ye meant to go home?"

" Yes I wanted to go home."

" So then since ye didn't mean to go through and ye meant to go back, then how is it yer fault?"

" I don't know?"

" Ahh Claire. Ye will grief ye wil and should mourn Frank. Tis right and proper to do so. But ye must not carry guilt. None of this tis yer fault. Do ye hear me?"

She nods her head.

" Ahh lass come here." He pulls her into his arms where she starts the griefing process. She weeps against his strong.chest as he strokes her hair and speaks softly to her in Gaelic. When she weeps to the point where she is hiccuping, he gently lifts her head. 

" Are ye better?"

" A bit. Thank you Jamie. For everything."

" Ye are welcome." he winces as the metal in the front of his breeks hits his stomach.

" What is wrong Jamie?"

" Och, tis naught but this metal. Tis a bother. I ken it holds the breeks closed but I don't ken how."

" Oh Jamie. I am sorry. I should have showed ye how to work the zipper."

" Zipper. Is that this?" He points to the front of his jeans.

" It is. There is a tap at the bottom you pull straight up."

He looks down and fumbles before finding it. He pulls it up finally.

" The jeans suit you Jamie."

" Thank ye."

" Okay. I am going to shower. And then we.will find some food."

At this his stomach growls and they both laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. She will find out the truth about Frank.


	8. Through the Stones Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire explains resturants to Jamie.

Claire steps out of the bath-room dressed in the strange breeks and takes Jamie’s breath away. He had never, until this time, seen a lady in breeks. And seeing Claire in them, seeing her every curve, was doing strange things to him. Was tightening the already tight breeks. He shifts himself trying to hide the affect she was having on him, She has just lost her husband. They are both in a strange time. The last thing she needs is his lust.

“ Jamie I was thinking in the shower.”

“ Aye. Tis a good thinking place.”

“ Ahh That it is. We need to find a restaurant. I don’t think there is a way to cook food in this room even though there is an ice box to store it.“

“ Sassanech, what is a restaurant?”

“ A place they cook and serve meals. We would have to pay for them but I don’t see another choice. Now that we are dressed like everyone else, we won’t stand out. So, what do you say, ready to venture out in this brave new world?”

“ Aye Claire. I promise I will take care of ye.”

“ Take care?”

“ Aye, I ken that ye ken a bit more about this time then I do. But, it is my job to provide for ye. Ye being alone without husband nor family. I willna let no harm come to ye.”

“ That is..Thank you Jamie. But how about this. We take care of each other and let no harm come to each other.”

He blushes, gives her a smile that has her heart racing, and says,” Okay Sassanech. We will take care of each other. Starting with finding a rest-aur-ant.”

“ Yes starting there.” She picks up the keycard( and what has become of keys, she wonders) and reaches for Jamie’s hand. They walk out to this strange world.


	9. Through the Stones Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest-ur-ant is full of shocks. They see their first telly.

Finding a restaurant in Inverness wasn’t a problem. The town had grown expeditiously over the last  sixty-eight years. Sixty-eight! The thought had her swaying. Thank the saints Jamie was right there. She feels his strong hand grabbing ahold of her arm.

“ Are ye okay Claire?”

“ Aye lass. Tis been a bit longer for me. Let’s find somewhere with some good hearty food and, more important, some strong scotch or whiskey.”

“ I am all for that.”

He keep a hold of her just transferring his hand from her arm to her hand. He was just as overwhelmed by the time they found themselves in as she was. Or more. But, she was the priority now. He figures he can break down later. He, after all, hadn’t lost a spouse. They settle on Platform 8. A rest-aur-ant and pub. The word pub is what sold Jamie. He didn’t believe he had ever needed a drink more than he did now. 

They walk into the smell of fish and the slight honey smell of whiskey. Both of their stomachs loudly growl.

“ Well seems we have two quite hungry patrons.” The hostess greets them.

“ Aye lass.” 

“ Well then let’s get you two seated, shall we? Follow me please.”

They do, both looking around with wide eyes. Jamie is attracted to the noises of people talking seeming from near the ceiling. He looks up and stops shocked into paralysis. This stops Claire, who’s hand she still tightly holds too. The hostess also stops when she sees she isn’t being followed.

“ Claire,” He points to source of the noise. She follows his finger and gasps. The hostess looks back and sees what they are looking at.

“ I ken. But no worries. I believe Manchester will pull it out. Though London does have a strong Rugby team.”

“ What?” Claire asks. Her eyes had not left the box, suspended from the ceiling that seem to have very tiny people in it chasing a ball around with sticks.

“ The Rugby game on the telly. That is what stopped you, aye?”

“ Aye,” Jamie recovers enough to respond to her.

She shrugs and leads them to a table. they sit, still looking and feeling shell shocked. She hands them menus and tells them the waitress will be right out.

“ What in the name of Mary and all the saints is that, Sassanach?”

“ I think I have an idea. In my time we had something called moving pictures or movies. They filmed real people and transferred their image into screens. I think this times telly does the same and I think that is what the box in our hotel is too. In my time you had to go to special places called theatres to see them. I guess now they are everywhere.”

“ So that is real people that is in that box? How are they so wee?”

She laughs long and loud causing the people in the next table to grin at them.

“ No Jamie. It is their image .Not them. They use a thing called a camera to capture it. It uses light.to do that and them projects them into the little boxes.”

“ Oh. What a magical time this is.”

“ Yes, and if they do the same as my time then by watching it we may learn about this time.”

“ Tis good.” The color was returning to his face  Claire was relieved to see.

“ Yes,” She says as the waitress comes up.

“ Hello, my name is Gellis. I will be yer waitress. What can I get you to drink?” The red head lady asks them.

“ Whiskey.” Jamie promptly answers.

“ Make that two.” Claire adds. She wasn’t much of a drinker but figures today it wouldn’t hurt.

“ Aye, be right back with them.”

“ We need to determine what we want to order.” He looks quizzical at her. She points to the menu. “ Food luv.”

“ Och aye.” He picks it up and she does the same. “ So much. The last time I be at pub there was only bread and stew.”

“ Well they have that too.” She reaches over and points to it on the menu.

“ Oh. Tis well. I think in the midst of the strangeness of this time that stew and bread is perfect.”

“ I agree.”

Gellis brings out the whiskey and takes their orders. As they wait, they sip the very good whiskey. It warms and restores Claire some so she can start to think.  She turns back to the telly and tries to learn something about this time. The rugby had been replaced by people drinking in a pub, kinda like the one she and Jamie were at. But this image is replaced a minute later by another image of people. They slash around at a beach wearing, what looks like naught but their under things. She is stunned and turns around to find Jamie’s eyes focused on the same thing. He breaks away to meet hers. She sees his lips silently move and realize he is saying the rosary. She feels like doing the same. What type of time is this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Platform 8 actually exists. It is a resturant and pub in Inverness. I wanted a bit of authenticity amidst the magic of time travel.


	10. Through the Stones Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire head back to yhe hotel and prepare for bed. One bed. Oops.

They walk back to the hotel room in silence. Each lost in their own thoughts. After the brief but disturbing scene on the telly, they. by mutual agreemeet,. adjusted themselves so they could see no more. Claire knows to adjust to this time and learn some of what they needed to know to survive, they would have to watch more. But not right now. So over their dinner of very good stew and fresh bread, they talk about themselves. She tells him about the death of her parents and her unusual raising by Uncle Lamb. He told her about his childhood at Lallybroch, his mam’s death in childbed, the loss of his brother and of his sister Jenny who became the lady of the house at ten, of her marriage to his best friend Ian and the birth of his namesake wee Jamie.

As they walk she thinks about what he had told her and wandered if he missed Jenny and the others with the intensity she misses Frank. That thought had her searching for his hand in the growing dark of twilight. She finds it and a sense of relief when she feels his strong hand close around hers.

“ What are you thinking about Jamie?”

“ Aww, I was wondering about Roger Mac. What he needs from me and why he choose me? Whether it really be for my knowledge or--”

“ Or?”

“ Och, or if,” she feels him take a deep breath,” if he feels a wee pity for me and ye. If he believes we need him more than he needs me?”

She takes a long time to answer him. They had walked another block before she found the words. She knew he was right but needed to salvage his pride.

“ Jamie, I think you are right but, he also needs you. To do a true reenactment he needs the knowledge only you have. They is no other person in Inverness or in all of Scotland who knows what you know. And that knowledge is invaluable.”

“ Hmmm, I guess ye be right.” 

“ I am.”

They reenter the small hotel room and Claire realizes something that should have been apparent earlier. There is only one bed. It is a large one but still only one. Jamie seems to come to this understanding at the same time.

“ I will make a pallet on the floor.”

“ No you will not. It is big enough to share. We both need a good night sleep.”

“ But Claire it wouldn’t be right nor proper.”

“ And what would be more right and proper? Have you sleep on the floor and then have to go to work tomorrow? No sir’. You will be joining me.” He still looks ready to argue so she adds,” Besides I would sleep much better with you by my side. This place is a bit scary.”

He bows his head and she wonders if he is praying.

“ Okay Sassanach.” 

“ Thank you Jamie. Now we need to get ready for bed. We have had a long day and an early morning tomorrow.”

“ Aye.”

She had made sure they had clothes to sleep in too. She didn’t want to buy regular pj’s for obvious reasons so had brought what was advertised as sweats. Soft comfortable cotton. Perfect for sleeping in and maintaining modesty. She goes into the bathroom to change leaving Jamie to do the same in the main room.

“ Doesn’t she understand,” he thinks in frustration as he pulls the strange breeks and pulls on the other pair. These at least were big enough to feel more comfortable. He had pulled off the under things too. Claire didn’t say they were needed for these. “ No she doesn’t. And I canna tell her. She has enough to deal with. Doesn’t need how I feel about her to be know. But sharing a bed, a’ dhia.”

“ Do you have a side of the bed you prefer?” she asks him as she exits the bath-room.

"No."

“ Okay, come here and I will show you how to brush your teeth.”

He follows her into the magic feeling room. She takes one of small brushes and squeezes something on it and then does the same with the other one.

“ Now watch me.” He does as she puts one of the wee brushes in her mouth and runs it over her teeth. He picks up the other brush hesitantly and follows her example. He feels very funny and the taste is quite different but he continues as long as she does. She then spits into the bowl. Spits! He has never seen a lady spit but follows suit. 

“ Good job Jamie. That is brushing teeth. It will keep them clean and keep them from hurting.” She takes the brush from him and runs it and hers under the water.

“ Let’s to bed Jamie.” He follows her and claims in after her. He must admit that the feel of the soft mattress and cool clothes that cover them was welcome. As was the presence of Claire. He turns to face her and finds her doing the same. Both feel the awkwardness of the situation.

“ Maybe if we hold each others hands.” She suggests. He eagerly reaches for hers. “ Good night Jamie.”

“ Good night Claire.” They drift to sleep still holding each others hands.


	11. Through the Stones Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jamie have horrid nightmarea about the stones

Where is he? Why is he surrounded by screams?  Is he in danger? Is someone else? Why can’t he see? What in the world is happening? All is dark around him. The only thing he can feel is the oppressive darkness and the fear coming through the screams. The horrid screams. He feels death approaching but is powerless to stop it. Trapped in this overwhelming darkness. 

He feels a sudden all encompassing pain in his stomach, so deep inside that it feels like it originates at the core of his very being. He feels something give and tear. The screams are still all around him but now his have been added the insanity. Was he being torn apart? He doesn’t ken but that is what it feels like. The tearing ripping pain seems to go on forever. And them it is suddenly over and an empty feeling takes it’s place. And he is suddenly cold. So cold. Like it will never get warm again and then he feels himself fading slowly disappearing. The screams begin to fade. Everything begins to fade. And then...

He is still in the midst of the darkness, the screams but the pain is back but is now focused on his head. It feels full of more than the screams, it is filled with death. He can actually feel death in his head.  Death again coming to claim him. But why? Where was he? He can’t think pass that as the pain explodes in his head. It brings blinding white light. And for half a second he can see and understand everything. And then it was gone. The darkness was total again and he feels himself slipping away.

He hears a different kind of scream. And slowly comes back to himself. His voice is hoarse from screaming as he says,

“ I am okay. I am okay.” He then hears Claire screaming and twisting around beside him.” Claire. Sassanech wake up.Wake up.” He touches her and feels her whole body tremble under him. “ Claire!”

She jerks and her eyes fly open.  She looks at him with eyes full of terror. 

“ Jamie. Oh gawd Jamie.” She scoots closer to him seeking his heat as she shivers all over. he opens his arms and she gratefully enters his embrace.

“ Where were you mo chridhe?” He gently asks as he gentles her as he would a skittish horse by stroking her from her hair down.

“ The stones. I was in the stones. And they were screaming and I felt death. Death was all around me. Oh bloody h*ll if that wasn’t enough I then felt and experienced my parents deaths. I felt what they felt when they died..”

“ Holy Mary, That is what that was.”

“ What?”

“ I was there to Sassanech. I felt my mam and pa’s death too. I dinna ken at first but the pulling tearing and then emptiness and cold of my mam’s passing and the blinding head pain of my pa. What does it mean Sassanech?”

“ That it is dangerous to go back through. I fear it would kill us.”

“ I can feel your sorrow Claire at not being able to go back and save Frank.”

“ It isn’t your fault.”

“ Yes. Oh Jamie that was so horrid.”

“ Aye.” he shudders and Claire tightens her grip on her. He does to same to her. They hold each other close. Shaking and shivering over the effects of experiencing their parents deaths.


	12. Through the Stones Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning and they try to understand the nightmares and other things

Claire wakes early that morning very confused. Where was she? Who’s arms held her tight? They don’t feel like Franks? Why is it so dark and why does the bed feel different? And there is no way that is her husband’s morning erection pressing against her legs.

It is that thought that brings her into full awareness of time and place. Jamie and the twenty-first century. But why were they spooning? And why was the feel of him hard against her such a turn on? She lays still willing her heartbeat to slow so she can think. The nightmares! The reason for the cuddling. The thought of the stones, the terror, threat, and warning of them sent her heart racing again. She reaches for his hand that was holding her right under her breast. Coupling her hand to his bought a feeling of comfort and peace that she was too overwhelmed to question. She just accepted it with a deep relief. It allowed her to think. Jamie will be meeting with Rodger Mac today and she figures the best use of her time will be to try to find out as much as she can about this time. So at the library on the strange computer. Oh boy! She sighs and tightens her hand on Jamie’s. She needs up. Needs to use the loo. But after the last forty-eight hours she is loath to wake him.

But she doesn’t have to.

Jamie had been dreaming of strange things. Little boxes with peoples in them. People who are dressed in a shocking way. Lasses showing what should only be seen be their husbands. He feels himself grow hard under the visions in the dream. He hadn’t spilt his seed in his sleep since he was ten and three but he feared doing it now. This possibility is made more likely when he comes slowly awake to the feel of Claire warm and so real pressed tight against his full cockstand. His hand, held tightly in her’s, was just under the swell of her breast. If he moved up just the smallest amount he would feel her. No Jamie! You must get her away from her not make the situation worse. But he can’t resist pulling her closer before letting her go. 

“ Oh Jamie, I am so glad you are awake. I didn’t wish to wake you. But I need to use the loo.” She says as she slips off the bed and heads towards the strange bath-room. A Dhia, the loo! he needs to use the same but the idea of pissing into that strange contraption and pushing that strange level and making it go only God Himself knows where? Well he kens he must get used to it.

“ I lifted the seat up for you so you could more easily-” She trails off embarrassed  He doesn’t ask how she knows he needs it. He kens that she, having been married would understand what causes morning cockstands. He is thankful she isn’t aware of what else had caused his.

“ Thank ye Sassanech.” He gets up carefully trying to hide his reaction to more than having to use the loo. She had turned towards the bags containing their new clothing giving him the privacy he needs.

“ Thank ye lass.” He thinks as he makes his way to the bath-room. He stands for a second in front of the loo. “ Okay Jamie lad. Ye can do this. Tis only pissing after all.” He pulls the front of the strange breeks, careful to clear the way, missing his kilt. He sighs with relief as he lets flow. When done he pulls the breeks back up and with trembling fingers reaches for the wee level. He presses it down and jumps at the noise made when the water floods the basin carrying the fouled water away and replacing it with fresh.

He walks back into the room with Claire. He finds her placing the clothes in the strange dresser.

“ I figure we will be here a week so we should get somewhat organized.”

“ Aye, can I help?”

“ Yes, put these on. We will need to meet Roger Mac in an hour and a half and must find something for breakfast.”

He nods taking the stack of clothes she handed him. Anther pair of the strange jeans, a shirt with buttons down the front, and anther pair of the under things and the strange thick stockings. 

“ Another rest-aur-ant?”

“ I am afraid so. Until I can get to a market and figure out how to cook here.”

He heads to the bathroom and she gets dressed herself. She brush out her hair pulling it up into a bun to keep it out of the way. Jamie emerges a moment later. Crips, does he look good in jeans and the blue of his shirt sets off his eyes, She blushes turning away from the soft depths of his eyes. Head in the game Beauchamp, you are trying to keep him alive not seduce him or be seduced by him. She had caught the way his eyes tracked her from her head to her feet. She wished for the loose flow of a dress from her time. These jeans left little to the imagination.

“ Ready to head to another restaurant?” she asks him.

“ Aye Claire.” 

But before they could move towards the door, there is a knock.


	13. Through the Stones Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger Mac brings break-fast and an offer

At the knock on the door, Jamie places himself between Claire and whoever is outside. He reaches to his side before uttering a colorful Gaelic curse when he doesn’t find his expected belt and dirk.

“ Hey guys. It is Roger.” he calls through the still closed door,” I brought breakfast.” 

Claire moves at this point to let hi in but Jamie gets there first. He opens it a crack and then relaxes when he sees Roger Mac.

“ Sorry tis-.”

“ No worries lad. being leery is a smart thing.”

“ Thank you so much Rodger. Jamie and I were just heading out to go get breakfast.”

“ Good. I brought sausage and egg McMuffins, coffee, and juice.”

Both look blankly at him.

“See.” He lays the food and drinks on the table and watches their reaction. Something was different about them. How could even a Scot and English person not know McDonalds in this day and age?

“ Smells divine. Thank you Roger.” And she gives him a smile that has butterflies dancing in his stomach. Jamie echoes her thanks and they sit down to eat.

He dinna ken what a McMuffin be, though Scottish food obviously but it was verra good. He follows Claire’s lead in drinking the strange orange drink in the box looking container . The coffee was recognizable. It was a very good way to break the fast.

As they eat, Roger watches them. Their interactions with each other, the way Jamie follows Claire’s lead,  Yes something is very different with these two. He then looks around the room. It is very tidy except the unmade bed. The very disturbed unmade bed. Either they had a rough night or..he turns bright red at the thought that came. Of course it was possible. In fact probable. They after all are the very least are traveling together and sharing a room with one bed when they could have got two. He needs to tread very lightly with Claire until he finds out.

“ Thank ye Roger Mac. Twas verra good.” Jamie tells him as Claire gathers up the trash and places it in the tiny trash bin.

“ Yes thanks Roger.”

“ You are both welcome. I just thought with you not knowing Inverness it would be hard to find the local McDonalds. And I thought you might need a ride into my office Jamie and into wherever you are going today Claire.”

“ That would be great. I need to head back to the library. I’ve more research to do.”

“ And as I am not knowing where yer office be, I appreciate ye offer too.”

“ Just have to brush our teeth.” 

“ Oh aye. Just a moment Roger Mac.”

He nods and watches the walk into the bathroom together. Together may be the word of the day. There is a bond between them for sure.

Jamie joins Roger in front with Claire sitting behind them. both struggle with their seatbelts..Roger is beginning to wonder if they had escaped some religious cult. Someplace that didn’t use modern anything. When they both jump when he turns the car over and Free Bird from Lynard Skynard comes out of the speakers, his suspension intensives. 

“. Sorry mates. I forgot it was so loud.” It wasn’t but it gives them some cover. Jamie stares at where the sounds are coming out his face a look of pure puzzlement. until Claire reaches across the seat and places her hand on his shoulder. He relaxes under her touch and Roger sighs. So she is with him then. The pull in front of the library and all three get out. 

“ Just a moment lad,” Jamie says. He moves Claire out of Roger’s hearing.

“ It is a radio. It transmits sounds through the air like the telly does images. We had such in my time but not those sounds.. Never have heard those type of songs. But it is not dangerous or witchy or anything.”

“ Thank ye Sassanech. Willna ye be okay here?“

“ I will be fine. When Roger is done talking with you, just have him bring you back here. I will be trying to find all I can about this time using the computer.”

“ Well God’s blessings on that Sassanech.”

“ Thank you.”

“ Can ye..ah..try to find out what became of Lallybroch?”

“ Oh Jamie, I sure will.” She puts her hand up and gently touches his face. he relaxes into her touch again.” You don’t worry okay. You are just who Roger Mac needs.”

“ Oh aye. Will try to be.” He starts to move away,” Wait Jamie.” He turns back around and she hands him some of the strange money. “ For lunch.”

“ Oh aye. Another rest-aur-ant.”

“ Probably. It will be okay Jamie.”

“ Aye. Twal be back soon. Stay safe Sassanech.”

“ You to Jamie.”


	14. Through the Stones Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger Mac makes another offer and Claire finds out more then she wants about Frank.

After a short internal debate about waiting for Claire, Roger says,” Well my Dad left me a very large house. In fact, tis more of a mansion. Much to small for only me. There is also the fact that I work mainly out of his old study. I am only here a day or two a week. So, and this will not affect at all the job offer. I need you working for me. but I just thought for convenience sake, that it might be better-.”

“ You wish me or me and Claire to move in which ye?”

“ Well aye. You and Claire, of course.”

“ I truly appreciate it but...”

“ I understand Jamie, but this is a strict business arrangement. I want to learn all you ken of the time of the clans and Highlanders. I need you to look over all my dad and I have collected and that is at my house. You would need to be there anyway. It would just make sense to have you and Claire living there, at least temporarily. And this way, you can each have your own room, if you want to.”

Jamie looks up startled at that. Separate rooms, separate beds. Tis an attractive prospect. He wants her in his bed way to much for a new widow he is not married to. “ Aye, thank ye Roger Mac. I will talk to Claire about it.”

“ Very good. Now, this is what I need from you.”

 

After finding out about Lallybroch, Claire decides to see what else she can find out about Frank’s life after her disappearance. She knows it will hurt, but to grief and get passed it, something she has to do, she needs all the information she can get. So she enters Frank’s full name in quotes as John Grey had shown her.

She reads several articles on her vanishing and his increasingly desperate search for her. They tear at her gut and leave her gasping but the next article she reads tears at her in a completely different way.

 

After a few hours of going over an overview of Roger Mac’s plans for a reenactment of daily clan life, where Jamie corrects a thing or two, they decide to head to the library to ask Claire about the offer Roger made. Roger sees her first. She is sitting on a armchair, her knees pulled up to her chest. her face is buried in her knees. She looks so vulnerable that it stops Roger’s breath. Before he can approach her, Jamie has seen her,. In a few large strides he is by her side.

“ Sassanech, are ye okay?”

She looks up at the sound of his voice and without a word, throws herself at him. He just catches her. 

“ Ommmff, Claire what in the world?”

“ He cheated. He was cheating. He didn’t know I wouldn’t come back. But within a few months, while supposed looking for me, he was seen out and about with one of his students, Sandy.”

“ Oh Sassanech.”

“ I am here torn up with guilt because,” she suddenly remembers where she is and stops talking and just clings to him. He holds her close for a few minutes before he recalls Rodger Mac’s presence.

“ Claire, Roger and I have something to discuss with ye.”

“ Oh, sorry Roger,,I just,”

“ No worries lass, how about we all go get lunch and discuss it?’

“ Okay, thank you. Oh wait, I have some info for you Jamie.” She walks over and picks up the information on Lallybroch and they all head out.


	15. Through the Stones Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jamie discuss Roger's offer and a few wee crushes.

Roger took them straight back to the hotel after lunch. He knows they need time to think and he went over all he needed to with him for now. He is concerned about Claire. She had discovered something that upset her a lot. He wishes she would talk with him about it, but sees that is Jamie’s role. 

“ And can you handle that, mate? If they except your offer. Can you handle just being her friend? If there is something between her and Jamie?’ He know he needs to figure that out and soon.

“ Sassanech, do ye wish to talk about Frank?” They had just entered the small room and Claire sits on the edge of the bed toeing her shoes off. Jamie has taken a seat on the little table and waited on her to direct the conversation.

“ No, not yet. What do you make of Roger’s offer?”

“ I ken it makes sense. All his da’s research be there. The stuff he wishes me to go over, to help him organize in importance. And his house be big enough we can each have our own room.”

“ And that is important to you?”

“ Well, aye tis. It not be right us sharing a bed out of wedlock and well, you so soon..ahhh.."

 

“ Yes me so soon whatever I am. There is no classification for a widow out of time.”  
He chuckles. “ No I would guess not. But, aye, Roger Mac’s offer, it makes sense.”

“ But?”

“ But, I fear he wishes ye there for more than work. That yon Roger has a wee crush on ye.”

“ And me being a widow and all.”

“ Aye, just so. It isn’t right nor proper.”

“ Is my reputation the only thing that concerns you about Roger’s wee crush?” She asks as she moves to join him at the table.

“ What else is there?” 

"Maybe your own wee crush?"

He turns away from her towards the window before answering, “ I dinna have a crush on ye Sassanech.”

“ So it is more?” He continues to stare at the curtains so she reaches across the table and takes his head in her hands and turns him to face her,” Jamie, whatever it is between us, whatever made you come after me, follow me through the stones to this time; we have to figure it out.”

“ I came after you because Dougal would have wanted me too.”

“ You are avoiding the question.”

“ I dinna ken. I have never, I mean really never felt this way for anyone. Not ever. But it be no mere crush. I dinna want ye to return Roger Mac’s feelings. I ken ye canna return mine. That what happened with, is to fresh. But I dinna wish us to move in with Roger if ye end up with him. I ken it be selfish of me to say so but tis how I feel.”

She smiles and closes the distance between them. She just brushes his lips but it is enough to sent butterflies all over her tummy and lower. She moves away and smiles again at the dazed look on Jamie’s face.

“ We would be doing it because it makes the most sense not because I can nor ever will return Roger’s feelings. I don’t know what this is between us either, and will need time to accept both what Frank did and his death. But when I do James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser, you will be the only one I will want to share my bed with. So shall we accept Roger’s kind offer.

He swallows hard and nods his head.

“ Good, I will tell him exactly how I feel so there is no misunderstandings. Now I am ready to discuss Frank and tell you what I have learned of Lallybroch.”


	16. Through the Stones Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They discuss Lallybroch and feelings. Her feelings about Frank and his for her.

"Lallybroch has been kept fairly historically accurate." She hands him pictures she has pulled from the comp-u-ter.

"Ah Dhai, tis almost exactly the same."

"It is really quite beautiful." She agrees.

"Aye. And did the comp-uter say who owns her now?"

"I couldn't find the current owner but it was kept in the Murray/Fraser family up until twenty years ago. I would assume it still is."

"That is veery fine. Can we..I mean..is it open to all. Can we go see it?"

"Yes Jamie. We can."

He sags in relief and then turns the conversation to Frank. "Sassanech, ye need to talk about it."

She sighs knowing he is right but not really wanting to even think about him.

"I knew or suspected. We were apart, due to the war for seven years. We saw each other only five times in those seven years. He wasn't going to...I did! But...anyway. And maybe it could be forgiven. War well allowances need to be made. But," she adjusts herself on the seat uncomfortable with the conversation," but there were times early in our marriage. Times he smelled of perfume that wasn't mine. When we had went weeks without..and he didn't well..But to have it confirmed. To know he moved on so easy. After nine years of marriage and only two weeks after my disappearance." She ends with a sob.

Jamie moves over, and without a word, lifts her up and sits back down with her now on his lap. "Let it out mo' ghairde. I am here."

She sobs for her marriage. For her lost past. For the uncertainty of their present situation. For all the insanity of the past few days. She lays hiccuping against his chest when she is done.

"Better mo' ghairde?"

"Yes thanks. Jamie what does mo' ghairde mean?"

He gets quiet internally debating. Finally..

"It means my love. I love ye Claire."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love! 
> 
> To anyone who has read this story on Tumblr..first thanks! Secound you may notice a difference. Tumblr has lost chapter 17 somewhere in the ozone so I rewrote it.


	17. Through the Stones Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love and lust. They talk about both

“ Well then ahhhh...I don’t know what to say.” Claire stumbles out. Her hands twist in her lap and her face is flushed.

“ Claire, I ken that you just lost yer husband. That ye are confused and stressed. I am not asking ye to return my feelings. I am just telling ye how I feel. that is all.”

“ But Jamie, how can you know? We have known each other only a week. I know that our time together has been extraordinary but still..love. I understand the heat, lust, but love. Are you sure Jamie that it is love?”

“ Aye,” he reaches for her again running his hand down her face. He smiles when he feels the goose bumps follow his hands path,” Aye. I ken heat. There was a lass in Castle Leoch, aye I ken heat. But tis more with ye Claire. When I touch ye, from the verra first, my heart has leaped. I did run after ye because Dougal wanted me too but for myself to. I had to be near ye. I couldn’t let ye go. That may be why I was able to follow ye through. There is something between us Claire. Something greater than either of us alone.”

She knows he is right. But Lawd, how was she to reconcile feeling more for this man she has know for a week then she did for her husband of seven years? That she had to go two hundred years in the past and then seventy years in the future to find the love she should have had with Frank? It makes no sense. She looks up from her twisting hands and meets his patient eyes. She sees her future. It makes no sense, none, but he was made for her and she for him. 

“ Okay,” Her voice breaks,” okay. I don’t understand and God knows how much we have to work out, but yes. This is love. why, how?” She shrugs,” Only God knows. But let’s work on this. One day at a time. Slowly, I do need to get through this thing with Frank, but yes Jamie, you and I were meant to be. Let’s take Roger’s offer through. Sharing a bed is not advisable long term.”

They both turn to look at the bed. She hears him swallow.

“ I willna make a pallet on the floor tonight and we can move In with Roger Mac tomorrow.”

“ No. Yes about Roger but no about you sleeping on the floor.”

“ Sassanech but..”

“ No Jamie. It is one more night. We can handle it.”

“ Bidh naoimh gan cumail oirnn.” 

“ And what does that mean?”

“ Saints preserve us.” He translates.” Sassanech, twastn’t just the need to use the privy that caused the cockstand this morning.”

“ Good, I woke up wanting you too.”

“ Claire, that is not appropriate for a married woman.”

“ I am not a married woman. I am a time traveling widow. And what is appropriate is up to me. I do want you Jamie but will not give in to that want yet. So your virtue is safe with me.”

“ Ach a bhell thu leatsa?’ 

“ Huh?”

He shrugs it off. “ How do we tell Roger Mac that we are taking his offer?” He says instead.

“ He will be back later; we can tell him then.”

“ Good. One more night.”

“ For now.”

“ For now.” And the way they glance at each other makes it clear that now won’t last long.


	18. Through the Stones Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first pizza and a conversation with Roger

Roger showed up carrying flat boxes of food that he called pizza a hour later. Neither Jamie nor Claire knew what it was but it smelled and tasted good. They all three ate in silence. Jamie following her lead while she follows Roger’s. When they are done, Roger asked what they had decided.

“ We will move in with ye. We thank ye Roger for the offer.” 

“ Oh you are quite welcome. Thank you for taking it.”

“ There is just one thing, ah..” Claire blushes as she meets Roger’s eyes,” I am a brand new widow and ah... there is something between Jamie and I. When the time is right, we will be exploring it. I just wanted you to know so everything was out in the open.”

“ Oh..I understand. Of course it would just be a business arrangement. I would love to be your friend.To both of you, of course.” He is beet red and he stammers a bit as he talks. Claire knows what she and Jamie had seen was right.

“ That would be lovely,” she graciously says.

“ So when would you two like to move?”

“ In the morrow, if that be acceptable.” 

“ Very, I will have my maid prepare two rooms?”

“ Aye, two rooms. Thank ye.”

“ I will be back here around nine tomorrow then.”

“ Perfect, thank you Roger.” He nods at her and then him before leaving.

“ You bloody fool,” he thinks to himself as he drives away.” You saw how she reacted to Jamie, He seems to be her calm center. Whatever is going on with these two, they are dealing with it together. You can’t be more then her friend.”


	19. Through the Stones Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very interesting night. Erotic dreams lead to erotic acts. NSFW

The night left Jamie wishing they hadn’t waited for the morrow to move in with Roger Mac. They keep their routine. Showering, and he still isn’t used to the strangeness of hot water over ever inch of him. Followed by teeth brushing. Then they climb into the same bed.

“ Good night Sassanech.”

“ Good night Jamie.”

She turns away from him, curling over on her side. He turns the other direction. They are exquisitely aware of each other and careful not to touch. He feels the tension in her shoulders. He knows his touch would relax her but he fears where it would lead. So he fists his hands so he will not touch her. Eventually they drift off.

She awakes some time in the middle of the night to soft groans coming from the other side of the bed. She turns worrying that he is having another nightmare. Instead she finds him struggling with himself. His hands struggle to release the tie in the front of his sweat pants. When she sees why, her face turns beet red and her breath stops for a moment. He has a massive erection. it strains against the cotton. It must be paining him. For a moment she is unable to move. Then her nursing training kicks in. She reaches with shaking hands and works the tie loosing it enough to take pressure off that part of his anatomy. She is unable to afford touching his penis in this process. He jerks and moans louder. She prays he is asleep and will not remember any of this. 

“ Claire,” ` he moans out her name and turns towards her seeking her heat. She feels him press tight against her core. Oh crips, what was she to do. Does she wake him? Will it embarrass him if she did? His hands roam up her back pulling her closer. He pants in her ear as his lower body pushes against hers. Despite herself she is getting turned on. She knows she must put a stop to this but is enjoying herself to much to want to end it. Her hands work into his hair and move down to his neck. 

“ Claire, oh gawd Claire.” he moans against her neck. He begins to kiss her neck and she can’t stop the groan the escapes. His lips move further down over the front of her thin t-shirt. 

“ Oh Jamie, baby please.” She had forgot they weren’t to be doing this. She had forgot about Frank. She forgot all but the man in her arms and the way he made her feel. His roaming lips find her erect nipples and suckle them through the fabric of her shirt. She arches against him hungry for more contact. She reaches down and slips her hand under his pants taken him in hand. She starts to stroke him. He grows even harder under the feel of her hand and moves with her. He pushes her shirt up and draws her nipple deeper into his mouth. She feels him grow slicker as he got close to climaxing. She was close herself just by the feel of his mouth on her. 

“ Jamie, Jamie.” She pants. She feels him explode under her hand as she climaxes herself. 

“ Oh oh Claire what?” He comes awake and stares at her. His eyes are huge. “ What?”

“ It is okay Jamie. Was just a dream that got a bit real. It is Okay.”

“ Did I....oh no!” He is mortified at the results of his dream. He had spilled his seed like a bairn becoming a man. 

“ Jamie no..shhhh. I  ah you we. I helped ahh and you helped. We got each other off.”

“ Oh I...ah how?”

“ By well by suckling me.”

 He looks down at her chest and blushes bright red.

“ It is okay. Really. All is okay. You were dreaming. It turned real. But I didn't mind.”

“ Ye dinna, but I I used ye.”

“ NO you didn’t Jamie. We just gave in a bit to this heat. It is okay. I needed that as much as you did. I think we had too or we would have both did a lot more.”

“ Aye, but still.”

“ Shhh, dream lover. It is really okay.”

“ Dream lover? Aye the best dream. Next time I will be awake.” 

“ Yes, can you sleep now?”

“ Yes, can ye?’

“ Oh yes.” She sees no reason to avoid touching him now and curls tight against him. He holds her close and falls asleep with a troubled mind.


	20. Through the Stones Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after. What now?

When they awake the next morning, they are unable to look at each other. Claire had fell back to sleep with her shirt still up. She quickly pulls it back down and smells Jamie on her hands. 

“ So not a dream,” she thinks as she slips out of the bed. “ I really gave him a hand job sometime last night. And he suckled me like a newborn. Now what?” 

She walks into the bathroom to use it and change. Jamie gets up and has to adjust the strange breeks least they fall. His face burns remember the previous night. His tongue tingles recalling the taste of her nipple in his mouth and his cock jumps. 

“ Gu Leor.” He mumbles to it. The wee boidheach had caused him enough embarrassment.

There is a knock on the door and he goes to answer it. It is Roger Mac.

“ Ah okay. Did you sleep well?” He notices the ragged look on his face and his eyes drift to the bed. It is still unmade, the sheets and cover tangled at the foot.. The wet spot in the center catches his eye and he flushes. it is like that then. Well okay.

“ Twas a rough night. Thank ye for the offer of separate rooms.”

“ Of course,” But why would he want separate beds if?, Roger thinks just as Claire exits the rest room. She is dressed in jeans and a t-shirt that shows off all her curves. She takes the breath of both men.

“ Hello Roger. All yours Jamie.”

“ Aye, will be right back Roger Mac.” It is both a statement and warning. Unneeded as soon as Roger saw the physical evidence they were together but he nods anyway. Claire sees the same thing Roger had spotted and throws the sheet and blanket back up without meeting Roger’s eye. She then comes over and begins to pack up their stuff. Roger wonders if he should say something. He doesn’t want things strange between them. Before he can.. Claire speaks up still not looking at him.

“ It isn’t what you think.”

“ I..ah it is okay.” 

“ But..” before she can say more Jamie rejoins them. 

“ I will go get the stuff from the bathroom.”  She says leaving Roger to wonder what is going on.

“ Oh aye.” He looks to the bed.

“ The maid will strip and remake the bed. When she cleans the room.” She answers his unspoken question.

“ Aye, thank ye again Roger Mac. We are ready. I am quite anxious to see what your pa has gathered.”

“ Oh it is quite a bit.” 

The men grab the bags and the exit the hotel.”


	21. Through the Stones Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts of all three as they head towards Roger's house.

Claire takes the back seat allowing Jamie to seat up front with Roger. She needs a few moments to think. She really needs years to think but the ride to Roger’s house helps. What was that last night? Why had she let it go as far as it did? What is Jamie thinking? Is Roger? She snorts when that thought crosses her mind. She knows darn well what Roger is thinking. He saw the wet spot. He will assume they had sex. And why shouldn’t he? They had sex. Any contact with genitals is sex. So said the English Department of Health and common sense. Even with it being involuntary on Jamie’s part. So again; now what? Do I talk to him about it? Do I ignore it? And what of Roger? He doesn’t need to know but he is thinking the wrong thing. Is that a good or bad thing?

Some of the same thoughts run through Jamie’s head as he watches Inverness out the window of the strange horseless carriage. He had been dreaming of Claire. Dreams that caused a powerful cock stand. And then he felt her tight against. Felt her hand on his cock. Her skin under his lips. He thought it still part of the dream until he felt the power build up and explode and his seed spill. And Claire was really there. Her hand holding him. Her chest bared to his touch. She said it be okay but he knew it wasn’t. Twas a sin and more. She still grieving that bastard Frank and all the strangeness of this time. He had been asleep, aye, but he still felt he used her. He must find a way to make to right.

Roger drives in silence. He hadn’t even turned the radio on sensing to do so would break the deep thoughts Jamie and Claire seemed to be thinking.  He glanced at them occasionally. Jamie facing the window his shoulders stiff. Claire with her knees up to her chest her eyes focused on the back of Jamie’s head. Though he doubted she is seeing him. Her eyes are miles away. Something had happened last night. Sex but was there more? Was it bad sex? He didn’t know but thinks not. He can still feel the heat between them. It fills up his auto. So sex but not bad sex. Then why are they a million miles away and why would Jamie be anxious to have his own room? If he had the opportunity, no! He can’t even think that. No matter what happened between them last night, the are still connected. There is no room for a third wheel. Friends only..


	22. Through the Stones Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night time conversation leads to a declaration or two.

She debated about doing it. She tossed and turned on her new bed for hours. Unable to sleep due to the questions running through her mind. She had no time to get him alone today. From the time they entered Roger’ s house, and after they were shown their rooms, Jamie immersed himself in the huge collection of Roger’s papers. She understood his need to both, find out what happened to the clans, and show Roger he was ready to work. But she was frustrated as she set with the men and watched them work. She needs to talk to him.

And now the are in separate rooms. Roger had gave them rooms that were beside each other. So he was only  separated by a wall. But it seemed they were separated by much more. So much more. And that was keeping her awake. Finally, with a deep sigh, she throw of the covers and let her feet hit the cool wooden floor. She walks over to the door and opens it. It was crazy, nuts. The middle of the night. He was probably asleep. But she couldn’t wait another moment.

Jamie has also been tossing and turning. He is keep awake by the absence of Claire, who, in just two nights time, had became indispensable. And by what he had learned from Roger’s papers. The horror of the Rising. The loss of the clans. He shudders violently. Such a short time away in his time. And there is no way for him to stop it. They canna go back through. 

And then there was this thing with Claire. Ah Dhia does he want her. And not just her body. He wants her, all of her. He wants to marry her. He wants to give her his name, his clan( what is left of it), his body. He wants to care for her and protect her. But she was going through so much. And he coulda add his need of her to her burden. So he tosses and turns.

She approaches his door and stops. Oh she should turn and go back. This is crazy. Truly crazy. It is late. Very late. But when else can they really talk? So, with trembling hands she opens his door.

“ Jamie,” she calls out.

“ Sassanech, what?”

“ I know it is in the middle of the night but I couldn’t sleep and I thought maybe we could..”

“ Could?”

“ Could talk. I am sorry to wake you.”

“ Ye dinna. I couldn’t sleep either. Come in.”

She walks over to the edge of the bed and stops. He moves over and pats the place beside him. She climbs up and, as soon as she feels him beside her, she relaxes.

“ Why couldn’t you sleep?” she softly asks. He reaches for her hand and sighs when their finger interlock.

“ To much to think about. What I learned of the Rising. The clans gone, a whole way of life, gone.” His voice broke at the end and she pulls him to her letting his head rest on her chest.

“ So so sorry Jamie.” she softly coos stroking his head.

“ Not ye fault.” 

“ I know but..” she trails off as she feels him snuggling closer, his breath rising her nipples.

“ Why couldn’t ye sleep?” he asks.

“ I ..ah..well was thinking about last night. What it means.”

“ Did ye figure it out?” 

“ No. There is something here, between us. Something that is stronger than time. I never felt it with anyone not even Frank. I don’t know what it means but..”

“ But?” he is breathless, his whole body and heart awaiting her answer.

“ But it is to powerful to ignore. To powerful to pretend it isn’t there. We have to figure out what it is and what to do about it.”

“ Tis love Claire. I love you.”

“ Love but..we barely know each other.”

“ Dinna matter. I ken’t it as soon as our eyes meet. My da told me once that when the right one came along, I would just ken. And I do. Tis ye Claire. “ He sat up some and pulled her up so they were facing each other. “ Now what do ye say? Do ye feel the same?”

Did she? Something this powerful was more than lust, surely. But love. She didn’t believe in love at first sight. Or didn’t used too. But how else to explain it. She knew, as much as it made no sense, that he was right.

“ I love you too Jamie. I really do.”

He let his breath out and pulled her close. “ O mo ghaol mo chridhe.” he whispers before claiming her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A kiss. Will there be more?


	23. Through the Stones Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some snuggles and conversation

“ What does it mean?” she asks after they break apart. Both of their hearts are thumping loud enough to be heard.

“ The Gaelic? My love and my heart.”

“ Oh that is s sweet. I don’t understand Jamie, truly don’t. but can’t deny that is what you are to me too.”

“ Ahhh, Tis fated Claire how else do ye explain all this. Even meeting Roger Mac. All this was meant to be. “

“ Now what?”

“ Ye mean tonight or the future?’

“ Let’s start with now, tonight.”

“ Weel do ye wish to stay?’

“ Yes, I can’t really sleep away from you.”

“ Nor I either, Twas the other reason I was up.”<

“ Ohhh. I thought there was more.”

“ Aye, but didn’t want to say if ye dinna feel the same.”

She giggles against his chest where she is firmly placed.

“ My big strong Highlander being scared to tell me how he feels.”

“ Yer’s aye. And I did fear telling ye. I dinna fear much Sassanech but the thought of ye not returning me feelings, weel that was truly frightening.”

“ I know. Love is the must wonderful and scary emotion.”

“ That it is lass.” He is idly drawing patterns on her back. She sigh and snuggles closer.

“ We should really try to sleep.’ she says.

“ Aye.” he moves to his back and settles her on his chest. Their legs are also tangled together. They are as close as they can be without being joined. 

“ Good night Jamie.”

“ Good night Sassanech.”


	24. Through the Stones Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They together and with Roger.

Claire awakes before the sun raises. She is still wrapped in Jamie’s arms where she feels completely safe. Yes, it is love. And a truer love than she had ever had with Frank. The question still remains; now what? If she keeps sleeping with him, they would give in to the heat. She knows Jamie both wants and doesn’t want that. Wants but feels guilty since they are not married. And she isn’t even close to being ready for that. So she should move. Slip back into her room. 

Jamie wakes an hour later. Claire still lays close to him. Her arm lays across his chest. Her leg is tangled with his and her face is inches from his. He is unable to resist bending down and brushing his lips over hers. She responds with a sigh and a slight opening of her lips.

“ Ah Sassanech, ye are breaking my heart with loving ye.” he whispers against her parted lips.

“ Did I wake ye?”

“ No. I have been awake for awhile. Waiting for you to wake up. And debating moving.”

His arms tighten around her. “ Why?”

“ A few reasons. I am afraid if I stay, we will give in to this. And I know you both want and don’t want that. And I wonder if Roger should find us like this.”

“ Roger Mac? Why should his opinion matter?” 

She hears the jealousy in his voice and moves to reassure him. “ Naught, my love, but we are living in his house. And he offered two rooms. And finally, we don’t know how he feels about us sleeping together before marriage.”

“ That makes sense. We need to truly talk to him today.”

“ Yes.”

They meet him downstairs. He is in the kitchen cooking on the strange modern stove. Claire watches him intensely. Trying to learn how to cook on it. She and Jamie are really trying to fit in. They aren’t sure what Roger’s reaction would be to their story.

“ Good morning, Jamie and Claire. Did you sleep well? The rooms comfortable?”

“ Aye.” Jamie says.

“ Yes. Thank you.” Claire adds.

“ You are welcome and welcome here. I hope you like eggs and pancakes. I can’t do anything more fancy. My housekeeper, Mrs. Graham retired a few weeks ago and I haven’t yet found a replacement for her.”

“ That is fine.” Claire answers for them.

“ Have a seat you guys. Coffee is done.”

Claire pours a cup for her and Jamie and they find seats next to each other. Roger soon joins them with the eggs and pancakes.

“ Tis like oatcakes.” Jamie comments about the pancakes.

“ Yes,” Roger replies with a chuckle,” You really do know a lot about the Highland past.”

“ Oh aye. I do.”

“ Great.”

After they eat, while still sitting around the table, Claire clears her throat to get the attention of the men who were discussing Highland food.

“ Aye Claire.” 

“ We have something to discuss with you Roger.”

“ Sounds serious.”

“ Just something that has to be cleared up. Ahh you asked earlier if we slept well. We did but not in the rooms alone.”

“ Oh.”

“ We thank ye kindly for yer hospitality. Truly. It is just..”

“ That we sleep better together.”

“ You are adults. I don’t care if you share a room. In fact, I was surprised you wanted separate rooms.”

“ Why?’ and then she remembers what he had seen in the hotel bed. 

“ Well, it matters not Claire. You may, of course, sleep where you want.”

“ Thank ye.”

“ We love each other. And we are trying to figure out how to deal with that reality in light of my husbands recent death.”

“ I understand that. How did you two meet?”

And they look at each other. Why hadn’t they discussed how to answer that question?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops!


	25. Through the Stones Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what will they tell Roger?

"How did we meet, well.." Claire studders. Jamie takes her hand and squeezes it.

"I think we should tell Roger the truth."

"Ahh are you sure?"

"Aye." What he hadn't had a chance to tell Claire is that, amoung Rev. Wakefield's papers were references to the Stones and time travel. So Roger may just believe them. "We meet when she was rescued by me godfather, Murtagh. From a redcoat captain named Jonathan Randall.....And when we xame down the hill, weel Claire and I were both shocked by what we saw."

"It was unlike any auto I had ever seen. I was shocked to find myself/ ourself in 2017." Claire finishes.

They watch Roger, unsure whether he will throw them out of his house, brand them witches, or insane, or, believe them.

"I knew it! I knew there was something different about you two. But, to find you are fellow travelers! That you also came through. Wow!"

"Also. You are also from the past?"

"Aye Claire. I had grown up hearing the stories. Father, well he wasn't sure he believed them, but was still researching. When he died, in 1966, I took over. I was searching for my past, you see. For my parents past. And then I found the story of Gellis Duncan."

"The procter's wife." Jamie yelled out.

"Just so. She will be charged as a witch. But she isn't. She is a fellow travel. And my direct ancestor. I orginally thought about going back to stop her being burned at the stack. If it was possible. But like you two, I didn't end up where I was heading."

"Amazing. Did you also have nightmares about the Stones? The risk of going back?" Claire asks.

He shudders and his face loses its color. "Oh aye. We can't return. We are here. For good or ill."

"But not alone. What blessing to have found ye Roger. The one person who understands."

"And I you. We are to be doing something. All here. All travelers from different times. There is a purpose."

"Aye. I say we start with Gellis. Let us see what we can find out."

"Grand idea."

That is what they do the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completely rewritten. Tumblr seems to have lost several chapters. Errrrr!


	26. Through the Stones Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new night. The same heat. Will they give in?

That night they lay together and talk.

"Tis a relief that Roger Mac knows. And understands."

"It is. The fact that he is who we found, it means something Jamie."

"Aye."

She sighs and lays her head on his chest. He wraps his arms around her. 

"And it means something that we found each other." She says against his chest. He shivers as his nipples and cock get hard. She feels it and squirms closer.

"Aye. It means we were supposed to be together. Fated to be so."

"Yes. Jamie I.."

"I ken Claire." He lifts her head up and takes her lips in a scorthing kiss. She presses her pelvis tight his as their tongues and lips tangle. Her hands hold tight to his hair. His roam down her back, pressing her close. 

"I want you." She moans out as his lips travel down her neck. "I want you so bad." She grinds her hips to his to illustrate. He moans and she feels him get even harder against her core.

"I want ye too. I dinna ken such want was possible. But.."

"No buts please." She moves his head against her breast where the nipples strain against the fabric of her shirt. He instinctively moves one deep in his mouth, fabric and all.

"Yes Jamie. Yes!" She arches into his hungry mouth and reaches down to take him in hand.

He moves away with a moan and stills her hand.

"We can't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will they or won't they?  
> Also completely rewritten. Errrr


	27. Through the Stones Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A marriage consummated.  
> A confused Roger.  
> An intense night.  
> NSFW

"We can. Please!" 

"Ah Claire. I ken things be different in yer time and this time. But me parents raised me to do right, in the right order. I canna lie with ye until we be married. I just can't."

"Married? But Jamie.."

"I ken ye just lost yer husband. Ye can't see getting married again this soon."

"No. It isn't that. I would marry you in a heartbeat. I just don't know how in this time."

"Oh. Is that all?"

"All but fairly important, don't you think?"

"Aye, but I know how in my time. And we need naught but each other."

"How?"

"We can be handfast. Tis a way to be married without the need of a priest nor paperwork."

"Show me."

"Are ye sure Claire. Tis out just so we can?"

"Oh no. I love you Jamie. More then I ever loved Frank. And more then I could have ever imagined loving anyone.So let us marry Jamie. Here and now."

"Oh aye. I love ye too. So much that even if I could go back to my own time, my own people, I wouldn't without ye. Give me your hands Sassanech."

She moves them from around his waist and takes his.

"Will ye marry me? Be me wife til death parts us?"

"I will. Will you be my husband, my partner, today until death takes one of us?"

"I will. And we are married."

"Really?"

"Aye, kiss me my Sassanech, my wife." Their hands are still locked and they pull towards each other. Their lips meet over their glasped hands. Without the hesitation that had been a part of every kiss thus far. They are married and therefore able to give completely into the heat that had been steadily building.

 

Roger heads to bed around the same time. He had been up quite late researching Gellis. He had been shocked to find out that the child that became his direct ancestor, was rescued by Jamie's uncle Dougal before her supposed death at the stake. Supposed because he had found evidence she had survived. 

He thought about telling Jamie what he had found out. He decides to only bother him tonight if there is evidence of them being awake. He won't wake them.

 

Clothes are pulled off and discarded. Exposed skin is explored with lips, tongues, hands, and fingertips.

"Jamie yes. Just there. Ahhhh bloody.." She arches against his hungry mouth as he left her breast and kissed and licked her back. She had never had anyone pay that type of attention to her back. She had no idea how good it would feel. She reaches her hands back and graps his hair. His curles are soft and springy under her fingers.

"Claire yer skin is like ivory. So soft and white. I canna get enough of it."

I need to touch you Jamie." She pleads. He moves away from her back and lays her down on her side. He lays facing her. Now they can both touch each other. And they do. Every inch. From the soft skin under Jamie's ribs, the silky skin on Claire's upper thigh, and every bit in between.

She finally directs him to the heat between her legs as she takes him in hand. 

"Oh Claire ye are so wet." He has no idea what to do so copies her rythmn. Holy mother was she making him feel good. He prays he is doing the same for her.

"Jamie, ahh hell. Yes right there. Yes baby." She is so close but so is he. She doesn't want him to cum just yet so she steals his hand and her own.

"Claire!"

"I know but I want you inside me." She climbs onto him and guides him into her.

"Oh!" It comes out in a whisper as he feels her all around him. Her hand was amazing. But, Holy Mother, was being deep inside her was heaven on earth. And then she starts to move. "Ahhhhhh!" He cries out followed by a stream of Gailec.

"Oh Jamie. Oh baby. You are so big. I feel you all the way to my womb. Christ I am cumming!" 

And she is suddenly wetter looser. She loses her rythmn as she collapses on top.of him. He lifts her lower half up and then down. Ip and down. Up. Down. Until he feels his own bawls tighten. He spills his seed deep into her secounds later with a deep groan.

 

Roger stops for a second outside their door. He hears movement and starts to knock until he hears the creak of the bed that gets increasingly loud as the moans and groans blend into the sound of the creaking bed. His face turns bright red and his breath stops. He stands to shocked to move for a moment. It is Claire's hoarse 'Jamie' that gets him moving. He hurries to his room and shuts the door. He turns on the radio to drown out the sounds he still hears. It is a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also rewritten.  
> Poor Roger. Wait until he finds out they are married.


	28. Telling Roger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brand new Mr. and Mrs. Fraser tell Roger.  
> Thank y'all for your patience with me. Been moving.

Roger is making coffee, tea, and breakfast when Jamie and Claire make their way downstairs later that morning. He turns around to face them as they enter. He hadn't slept after what he had heard the night before. How could they be married?

" Good morning Roger." She is glowing, her face lit from a deep happiness from within.

" Good morrow Roger Mac." Jamie was too. They also looked like they hadn't much sleep. But they hadn't, had thry? He flushes at that thought and turns away before responding to them.

" Good morning. Tea and coffee are ready. Breakfast will be soon. The new girl is starting today. Her name is Mary. Mary MacNab. She should make life easier for us all." 

" Very good. Roger we have something to tell you." Claire starts to say.

" Well let's sit down to breakfast. First." He knows but if they actually say it..Well then any denial would be removed.

So they eat. Jamie and Claire can't keep their hands off each other and Roger feels his heart shatter.When they finish, he knows it can't be put off any longer.

" What is your news then?"

" We be married." Jamie can't keep the pride from his voice nor his hand away from his new bride. His hand slips back into hers as their eyes seek Roger's.

" How?" He manages to keep the tremble out of his voice.

" We were handfast. I ken more is needed in this time but....weel ye see we wanted to do what we could last night." He is blushing and Roger does see. They wanted sex, wanted each other and Jamie wouldn't without them being married. And in his time handfast would have sufficed.

" We are quite happy with it. I know it is fast. But we love each other. Really love each other."

" I know you do. I will help you get married legally in this time, if you wish?"

" Thank ye Roger Mac. I ken that ye...well thank ye."

" You are welcome." He shrugs and his look says' What is to be done? She choose you from the beginning.'

Jamie nods answering the look. Claire knows something has pasted between them but isn't sure what. 

" Thank you Roger. What is the plan today?"

" Well I was up late last night finding what I could about Gellis. There is something there. I don't think she died as a witch. I believe she somehow survived. "

" What makes ye say that?"

" Something I found. About a Mrs. Appleby. Something about her reminds me about what we know of Gellis."

" Interesting. Can ye show my what ye found?"

" Of course."

" I will clean up in here." Claire offers.

" No leave it for Mary. I am sure you will want to be with your husband today." And there it was. A hint of pain. Oh. She hadn't know. But Jamie had.

" I am sorry Roger."

He shrugs. " No worries Claire. Let us see what we can find out about Mrs. Appleby."


	29. Mary MacNab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary arrives and ends up giving comfort to Roger.

Mary MacNab showed up right on time at nine that morning. Claire went to let her in as the men were engrossed in papers.

" I be Mary MacNab. The agency sent me. You be Mistress MacKenzie then." Mary is a short, sweet faced woman that looked to be in her mid twenties. Her brown hair is pulled up in a bun and her arms filled with the impliments of her trade. She is dressed in a maids uniform.

" Oh no. I am Claire Fraser. My husband and I share the house with Mister MacKenzie. Come in Mary. And I will introduce you."

She follows her into the room where Jamie and Roger were still bend over the papers.

" Roger Jamie. May I introduce Mary MacNab. Mary Roger Mackenzie and my husband Jamie Fraser."

The both look up and then stand up.

" Nice to meet ye lass. I am Jamie." He put his hand out to be shook before joining his wife.

" Yes. Very nice to meet you Mary. I am Roger. Welcome to my home." He also shakes her hand.

" Nice to meet ye too. Where would ye like me to start?"

" The kitchen, I guess. I have never hired a maid before. Claire has been trying to remove the layers of dust but, I fear ye will find a lot left to be done."

" Tis naught sir. Tis me job."

" No sir. Twan't be proper."

" Well okay. Claire can you show Mary to the kitchen?"

" Yes."

 

Later that day.

" Roger Mac, me eyes be crossing and Claire be anxious for me to join her. I bid ye good night."

" Oh. Of course. Good night Jamie."

He watches him almost run out of the room. So anxious to join Claire. He would be to if the situation were reversed. He tries not to think of what they will be soon doing up there. But the images come unbidden.

" Sir. Sir." He slowly realizes that Mary has been calling for him.

" I am sorry Mary. What was that?"

" I was just telling ye I be finished."

" Oh okay. Thank you. You are doing a grand job. See you tomorrow."

" Aye." She starts to leave when a movement from Roger catches her eye. Was he wiping a tear away?

" Sir?" She walks farther into the office, " Are ye okay?"

He looks up at her, this woman he has just meet. He thinks of telling her yes and just dismissing her but doesn't want to.

" No."

" Is it Mistress Fraser?"

He starts and looks at her with wide eyes.

" I have eyes, ye ken. I see the way ye look at her when her and her husband are no looking."

" I didn't know it was that noticeable."

" Oh aye. I dinna think she kens. He does but kens he has naught to worry about. She has eyes only for him. Sorry."

" I know she does." He sighs," I didn't mean for it to happen. I knew how it was between them. It was quite obvious the day I meet them. But I couldn't help it."

" So they be newly married then?"

" Yes. Very newly married. And I know I have to let her go. How I feel for her."

" Aye. But not so easy that. Letting go of love."

" No it isn't. Have you?" 

" Fought against unrequited love? Aye. That and been loved falsely. Can't say wish be worse."

" I am sorry."

" It will get better in time." She stands up and he stands with her.

" Thank you Mary. For the cleaning and the talk."

" You are welcome sir. "

" See you tomorrow Mary."

" Aye tomorrow. Good night sir."

" Good night."


	30. Homesick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie is homesick and Claire has a suggestion for how to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys. Real life is INSANE right now but will try to update more frequently.

A few days later Claire finds her husband sitting on Roger's front porch twirling the phone around in his hand.

" Jamie?"

" Ahh Claire. Come join me."

She walks over and he opens his jean clad legs making room for her between them. She rest her arms on his legs and her body against his chest.

" Penny for your thoughts?"

" What?"

"It is a way to ask what a person is thinking."

" Oh. I was just thinking how much I miss Scotland." He explains resting his head on top of hers, breathing in the scent of the shampoo she uses.

" You are in Scotland."

" Oh aye, I am. But I am not, ye ken?"

" You miss your Scotland."

" Just so. I miss the trees, the green glens, the lochs. I miss the smells. Of animals, of hay, of green things growing. And the people. The people. Jenny, Ian, and wee Jamie. My godfather Murtgh. My clansman Angus and Rupert. There were quite a pair. I miss Mrs Fritz. She ran Castle Leoch with an iron fist. But was also so sweet. I miss me Scotland, aye."

" I am so sorry."

" Why Sassanech. Twasn't yer fault."

" But if ye weren't following me."

" Shhh, I would follow ye through hell itself. Ye are the other half of me soul. Ye dinna ken that? Ye noticed I dinna say I missed home?"

" I did. Why?"

" Because Claire, ye are my home now. Wherever we live, in whatever time, ye be my home. I am homesick for me time, me people. But not home. For wherever ye are is home."

" Jamie I feel the same. No matter what hapoens in this time. What challenges we face, as long as you are here, I am home and content."

The sigh together as they watch the sun set. He feels her heart beat through her back, the warmth of her skin glowing ivory in the sunset. She is so beautiful that she seems a dream.

" I love ye Claire. I pray ye ken how much."

" I do. I love you too. And more than that, I trust you. I know I can believe what you tell me."

" Ye can. Always."

" I know what you need."

" Aye me too Sassanech. Ye." And she can feel what he means against her back. She smiles and wiggles against him drawing out a groan.

" Besides that. You need time in nature. How about a picnic tomorrow?"

" That would be great Sassanech. But before that can we.?

" Oh yes Jamie. We can always." The desire she felt for him hadn't faded. Even though they made love every day. Sometines twice a day. So she takes his hand and leads them back to their room.


	31. Lallybroch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire surprises Jamie with a trip to Lallybroch

" Lallybroch!" She is enchanted by the look on his face. Eyes wide with joy and wonder.

" Yes I thought well, with you being homesick, that seeing Lallybroch would help."

" Ah Dhia, aye Sassanech. It helps a lot. I ...it be so much the same. I can't believe it." He kept a hold of her hand and leads her down the lane to the arch that leads into the estate. He then stops and stares. His eyes are far away and she wonders what he sees. What memories run through his mind.

" Show me your home Jamie."

He smiles down at her. " Aye. Right here is where the wagon with hay would be parked. And over here." He moves them over to the steps," it is where anyone waiting for someone to come home would sit and watch." He pauses and takes and a deep breath.

" Jamie?"

" I just wonder how long Jenny sit waiting for me to return."

" Oh Jamie. I am sorry. I didn't.."

" Shhh. Tis fine Sassanech. No worries lass. Just an errant thought." He lifted her over the broken steps and on to the porch. He joins her and the approaches the door. " Can we enter?"

" We can. I got permission from the current owner."

He pushes the old wooden door open. It wasn't the same door. It wouldn't be, would it? But it was the same style. It comforted him. He leads her over the threshold and into the same huge stone sitting room. He stops and stares. The stone fireplace is the same. He closes his eyes and sees his mam kneeling before it. He sees his da entering the room carrying his sister on his shoulder. He sees Jenny, hugely pregnant with his wee nephew. Sees his brother-in-law Ian carrying his wee Jamie.

" Tis the same. And they are all still here. I can see them."


	32. Just a Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet moment between Roger and Mary.

The kiss starts out tentatively. After all she is his employee and him her employer. But there was so much more between them. Unexpected. Unintended. 

His lips just glazed hers. She parts hers just allowing the bearest breath to mingle with his. Their lips are the only parts touching. His hand hesitancy reaches out to touch her hair. Her face.

Their lips press closer. Her lips open farther and his tongue touches the tip of hers. Her arms snake around his waist. His hands tighten on her face as their tongue gently explore each other. 

After a moment, they pull apart and stare at each other.

" I dinna..I mean shouldn't have..I am sorry." His Scots is thickened by desire and a deep embarrassment.

" Why? I wanted it. I be attracted to ye Roger. Have been since the first. Was only waiting.."

" For me to let Claire go."

" Just so."

" But I am not sure I have."

" Ye have started. The kiss proves it."

" Exactly."

" I ken to difference between this," she reaches up to touch his lips. He shudders as a shiver runs down his back," and work. Do ye?"

" Aye."

" Then do ye wish to persue this?"

" I..I do. But Mary I dinna ken how much of this is a reaction to Claire honestly."

" I ken that. But I ken that if ye really let yourself feel what ye feel for me, ye will be able to get passed her."

" Ye will be taken a chance."

" I ken. Ye are worth it."

" I will try to be."

" All I can ask."


	33. Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie shares bitttersweet memories of Lallybroch.

" Who? Who do you see?"

" My da and mam. My sister Jenny when she was just a wean. Ian when he first brought wee Jamie in after his birth. They are all still here."

He walks over and runs his hand over the slightly crumbling mantle.

" Me mam would always have a kettle set on a hook over the fire. It was always cooking something. Rabbit stew, chicken soup, it mattered not. Just seeing it there let us know we would never go hungry. When she died with me wee sister in child bed, me sister Jenny keep the kettle going.

And my brother would always sit here and play the mouth organ. My da would stand beside him warming his hands after working the fields. Our boots would be lined up right here," he moves back over to the door and points to a spot to the right of it. "Neither my mam nor Jenny would let us any further with them on.

" You want to check out the rest?"

" Aye. Let me show ye the kitchen." He leads her down a short hall and into another stone brick room. He stops at the sight of the modern appliances.

" They modernized it. I am sorry."

" Dinna flash Sassanech. I can still see it as it was. There be a long wooden table just here." He gestures to the center of the room." The cook stove be here were they have the electric one. It was feed by wood. Mrs. Crook had to be verra careful less she burn the food. It was black and opened in front to feed the fire. No modern ice box. Just a cold pantry off here. Tis where the milk, eggs, and cheese be stored. A root celler who's entrance was here," he walks over and opens the wooden door. The dank smell of mold has him quickly closing it. " Weel it ne' smelled such. It smelled of onions, apples, carrots, and greens. There was a smoke shed behind the house where fresh meat went to be cured. And there was always the smell of yeast in the place. Bread set to rise in the window sill."

" Sounds quite lovely."

" Oh aye."

" Will you show me your room?"

He takes her hand and leads her upstairs. The tread the old stairs carefuly. When they reach the top he leads her to the left. The third door down he opens. This room is also stone. The floors made of a scarred wood. He shakes his head at the sight.

" The floor was wood. But ne'in this condition. They were keep polished until they shined. Me bed was here. By the window. There be a fireplace here. To light the room and keep out the damp." The mantle still junts out of the wall but the fireplace has been bricked over.

" I would lay and listen to the sounds of me da calling out to Gideon, his horse, as he prepared to start the day. Twas before the sun rose. I was as yet to young to join him. Willy my brother would call to Brimstone and he and da would ride out to the fields while mam, Jenny, and Mrs. Crook would milk the cows and fetch the eggs. A year later when I was five, I was able to join the men. A year later, Willy died."

" How? How did he die?" Claire has walked over and put her arms around Jamie. He holds her tight as he answers.

" Smallpox. My mam she nursed him for days. I can see him burning with fever. His eyes like glass. He was," he leads them to the room next door," just here. His bed was here." He walks over to the corner of the room." My mam had a cot beside him. She ne' left his side. I recall the sweet and sour odor of his sweat mixing with hers. I can see all the horrid red spots covering him

How he started to pull into himself physically and emotionally as he got sicker. My mam's exhausted face getting whiter and whiter as her hope in his recovery started to fade. My da grew quieter and quieter. Jenny tried to take over all my mam's chores. I was but five. A mere wean. Jenny was seven. And Willy. Willy was but one and ten. He lasted a week and a day. My mam keep all of us away at the end. Even my da. So she was alone with him when he went home."

Claire just held him as he weeped in her arms. Grieving the loss of his brother and his own innocence. She knows what he needs now. She takes his hand and leads him back to his old room and the bed that is there.


	34. Healing Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of sexual healing  
> NSFW

She expected him to protests. This isn't his house anymore after all. But he just follows her in. She pulls his t-shirt off without a word and runs her hands over his chest tweaking his erect nipples. He groans but is still letting her lead. She drops her head and pulls one of his nipples deep into her mouth. He says, what sounds like a prayer in Gailec.

She plays awhile before moving down. She kisses his belly and twirls her tongue inside his belly button.

" Claire please!"

" Patience." She replies before undoing his pants and pushing them to the floor. She reveals just Jamie. He was still and forever a true Scot, no matter the century. He is very ready for her. She traces the blue veins that stand out on his straining organ. She wipes a drop of precum off his tip and brings it to her lips.

" Christ Claire." He tries to pull her up.

" Not yet." She starts at his head and licks down. She sucks his testicles into her mouth and is rewarded with a string of increasingly loud Gailec and wordless moans

He finally has had enough and pulls her back up causing a loud ' pop' as his penis leaves her mouth.

He pulls her shirt off over her head unmindful of the buttons. He jerks her pants and knickers down in one movement. She is left in just her bra. He pulls the straps down and buries his face between them. He licks, suckles, and nibbles until her legs get weak. Then, disregarding the bed, he pushes her up against the wall and takes her.

" Jamie Jamie Jamie!" Her cries get louder as his thrust go deeper

" Claire, mo ghairde. I love you. I love you so much." He cries out as he fills her with his seed.

He slowly pulls away and meets her eyes. " Ye dinna, did ye?"

" No not this time. But it is okay."

" No it isn't Sassanech." He says before letting his lips trail down to her breasts. He licks around her still erect nipples

" Oh Jamie yes baby."

" Ye like that Sassanech?" 

" Gawd yes."

He continues to play as his hand moves to cup her.

" Ohhhh!" She cries as his fingers begin to move. He begins to suckle her with the same rythmn as his hand is moving. Her hands hold his head in place and move to direct his hand. She moves him just a tad up.

" Yes. Yes Yes!" Her cries echo off the stone walls as her body clamps around his fingers.

" Better baby." She asks when she can talk again.

" Oh Aye. Are ye?"

" Oh yes. Thank you."

" Tis me job and pleasure to see to yers. I have been thinking."

" Yes." They pull their clothes back on.

" Can that wee com-pu-ter maybe find any Fraser relatives? Any clansmen, ye ken?"

" Yes I am sure I could do that."

" Good."


	35. Emergancy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire wakens in severe pain. What is wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have chapters of this written. Just lapsed in posting here. Sorry guys.

She wakes unsure what had woken her. She and Jamie had fallen asleep after making love. She wakes, still nude with her arm wrapped around her husband. Now what had..

" Owe. Owe. Crips that hurts. Bloody hell." She rolls away from him and touches her abdomen. The pain is intense. She gently probes the area. She hisses at the rebound tenderness.

" Jamie. Jamie you must wake up." She shakes him with one hand while guarding her tender flesh with the other.

" What? Who?" He awakes and reaches for his dirk. A threat. He expects a threat with the urgent middle of the night awakening.

" No need of that. We need to get to the hospital. Something is very wrong." And growing steadily worse. The pain and heat are spreading.

" Hospital? Wrong?"

" Hospital, where they take real sick people in this time, remember?"

" You are sick Sassanech?"

" I am in pain! A lot of it. Owe!" She bends over her thrubbing achy center and then springs right back up when that causes the pain to worsen. Her face gets bone white. 

" Oh gawd Claire. What do I do?"

" Roger we need a ride. " He nods and jumps up before recalling he is undressed. He stops long enough to pull sweats on before running out of the room. Claire manages to find and slip the nightgown over her without passing out from the pain. 

A few minutes later Jamie returns with Roger.

" You look truly aweful Claire," he greets her.

" Why thank you."

" Where does it hurt?"

It seemed to be everywhere. The pain a living thing. Gnawing at her from the inside out. She has to focus to understand where it is coming from. " Just here but it is spreading." She points to an area on her right side just below her ribs.

" So you are thinking appendix, then?"

" That or gallbladder."

Jamie is lost. Alk he knows is his wife is getting paler and paler " Should we get her to this hospital?" He demands.

" Aye. Finish dressing Jamie."

He pulls a shirt and shoes on. He then carefully lifts Claire into his arms. She groans and gets paler. They hurry downstairs and into his auto. " Put her in back and try to keep her as still as possible. I am going to be speeding." Roger instructed.

" Aye." He lays her in the back seat and kneels on the floor wrapping his arms around her. And Roger moves.

" Jamie," her voice can barely be heard over the growl of the engine as Roger speeds them to the hospital.

" Aye Claire."

" I love you. If I should.,,,Ahhh.,,I want you to know that."

" And I you. But ye are going no where."

She worries she is though. She can feel the pull away from him. Away from the auto. Away from her own self." " Hold me tight Jamie. Keep me here. I want.. I fear it is easier to leave then to stay."

" I willna let you leave me. Ye hear me Sassanech. Ye hold on. Oh please hold on."

From the front Roger presses harder on the gas petal.

By the time they get to the hospital, Claire is unconscious. Roger squeals to a stop in front of Casualty and Jamie lifts her out. They run in and startle the triage nurse.

" Me wife. Ye must help. I fear she is dying!"

She looks from him to a limp pale Claire and grabs a gurney and comes up to them." Lay her here. How long has she been like this?"

Roger and Jamie expkain as she gets Claire's vitals. She presses an unseen button to summon help when her blood pressure is 60/30. " I fear your wife is bleeding internally. We need to get her right back. Surgery may be needed. We will keep you informed. Please give us her contact and insurance information." She gestures to another desk before whisking Claire off leaving a stunned Jamie and Roger behind.

" Roger Mac!" He has never seen Jamie so scared.

" It will be okay. She is in good hands. How old is she?"

" Huh? Why do ye need to ken that right now?"

" Come here Jamie." He sees the strange looks they are getting. He leads in to a quiet spot and explains. " We can't tell them her actual birthdate. They will think us mad. So we must give her a birthdate that matches her age here."

" Oh right. She is three and twenty."

" Okay that would give her a birthdate of 1995. What day was she born?"

" Okay come with me."

Claire wakes to the feel of IV's in each arm and something on her chest. She struggles up and a hand restrains her.

" Easy lass. We need to keep the monitor on."

" What is it? What is wrong with me?"

" We believe it is your gallbladder. We are waiting more tests."

" Oh the pain is better."

" That would be the morphine. You were in a lot of pain when your husband came carrying you in a panic. He thought you were dying."

" Jamie! Where is he?"

" Doing registration. We will get him back soon."

" Registration?" She thinks in panic. I pray Roger is helping.

" Her full name?"

" Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp Fraser." Jamie answers. He dinna ken why they needed all this. He just needed to see Claire, to know she is okay.

" Date of birth?"

" October 30th." Oh what was the year? He canna recall.

" 1995." Roger smoothly inserts. " Mr. Fraser is a bit worried about his wife."

" Of course we will get you back soon. Address?"

Roger gives that and explains they were new to the.country and didn't yet have the national insurance.

" No worries. We will get her enrolled."

" Can I see her now." Jamie had enough. He was willing to push through all these people and find her.

" Yes Mr Fraser. Follow me. You can come too." She addresses Roger. They follow her.

She doesn't think it is her gallbldadder. She can't say why. Just a deep feeling. The pain was in the right position. But...It was strong enough to be her gallbladder. But.. she just doesn't think so.

She is trying to reason out why when the door opens. 

" Jamie.'

" Oh Claire. I thought I was to loss ye."

" I thought the same

" You look better Claire." Roger says.

" That is the morphine."

" Oh aye."

" Morphine?" He had reached her side and took her hand in his. He frowns at the IV.

" It is a medicine that helps with pain. The put in your body through the needle." She indicates the IV

" Oh. Glad it helped. Ye were so...Christ Claire...ye were so white. I feared ye dead." 

" Shhh Jamie. They will fix what is wrong. It is okay."

" What do they think it is?" Roger asks.

" My gallbladder but..."

" But?" 

" I am not sure they are right. And can't say why."

Their conversation is interrupted with the arrival of the doctor. " Mrs Fraser. Is on of these gentleman your husband?"

" Yes. James Fraser. Here. Why?"

He looks to Roger who is on the other side of the bed. " Can you excuse us for a moment?" He asks him.

" Sure."

" Wait. Roger is a close friend. He can stay. What is it doctor?"

" Well, I fear it isn't your gallbladder."

" I didn't think so. What is it?"

" We believe you have " It is a an ectopic pregnancy." the doctor says.

" Pregnancy? But I thought.." Claire just stares at the doctor. She is unable to complete the sentence. Her hands drift to her abdomen and then jerk away with a hiss of pain. The words..

Pregnancy.

Ectopic

Drift through her mind. She understands. The baby was in her tube instead of her womb. It is an emergency. The cause of the pain and her dropping blood pressure. But she can't focus beyond the word PREGNANT. How can she be...her and Frank had tried for years.

" Mrs. Fraser. Do you understand?"

" Ahhh. Yes. When will you do the surgery?"

" Right away. It is on the verge of rupturing."

" Wait! I dinna ken." Jamie looks from the man in the white coat to Claire.

" We are pregnant but the baby, the bairn is in the wrong place. It didn't make it to my womb. The doctors have to remove it or it can burst. That would be quite bad." 

" It could kill her." the doctor adds.

" Ah Dhai. Do what ye must. Just don't let her die." It was both a plea and a bit of a threat. He is ever inch the Highland warrior even dressed in sweats and a t-shirt in a modern hospital.

" We don't intend to. The anesthesiologist will be right in and we will get you back."

" Wait. Will I...will I be able to conceive again?"

" Yes. We may, no we will have to take one fallopian tube. But you can conceive again with the other."

" Thank you."

He leaves and Claire turns to her husband.

" For what Sassanech?"

" I didn't know. I didn't think I could even get pregnant. Frank and I tried for years. I thought I was infertile."

" Barren?"

" Yes. And I should have told you before we were wed."

" Ye aren't and even if you were, it wouldn't matter to me. Ye are enough. If the bairn had been in the right place, weel, I would have been thrilled. To see ye growing and glowing with my with our bairn. But if ye ne' catch a with another, ye are enough."

" Oh Jamie."

They had completely forgot Roger until he clears his throat. " I will go find the surgical waiting room so Jamie and I know where to wait."

" Oh..sorry Roger I.." Claire is mortified. She had completely forgot him.

" No Claire. I am sorry about the baby. But glad you will be okay."

Later

Jamie paces back in fourth. He can't read the strange mag-i- zines. He can't and won't watch the telly. He can no focus on anything but Claire. They had taken her back to surgery an hour ago. She had taken time to explain what it meant. And it terrified him. Cutting to heal? It makes naught sense. He can't allow himself to think of the bairn. Not until he kens Claire is okay.

" Jamie. Please sit. I promise you, she is in good hands." 

" I canna. I canna be still until I ken she is okay Roger Mac."

" I understand."

" Do ye? Are ye still love sick over her?"

" What?"

" I ken yer feelings for her. I understand them. I dinna fault ye for them. She is an extraordinary woman."

" She is. You should know she has never returned them."

" I ken that." 

" Yes. And I am trying to get over her."

" With Mary?"

" Yes. She is a sweet woman who I can really care for."

" Good. Ye deserve to be happy. As does Mary."

" Aye."

" Claire. Claire can you hear me?"

She pushes back the veil of semi-conscious that holds her bond. She tries hard to find the voice, the face that goes with the voice. " Yes." She gets out from a throat that feels full of cotton.

" The surgery went well. We removed your left ovary as well as the product of conception."

" Bairn."

" What?"

" Bairn you removed the bairn.."

" Yes. You will be here in recovery for another hour and then in hospital overnight. Any questions?"

" My husband. I need to see him."

" He will be informed of your status but he can't see you in recovery."

" No," she tries to sit up and a wave of dizziness drove her back.

" Mrs Fraser."

" Now. I need to see now."

 

" Mr. Fraser." He jerks around. The doctor stands there in a strange green clothing. " Your wife is fine. She is in recovery. You may see her when she is out."

" She is okay?"

" Perfectly fine. She will have to spend the night here. But should be able to go home tomorrow."

He utters a quick prayer of thanksgiving in Gailec." I need to see her."

" Of course. As soon as she is out of recovery."

" No now."

" Mr. Fraser."

" I would let him go back." Roger says.

He does. He can't fight both Frasers.

She lays on the strange bed with the weird metal rails on either side. There is a tube coming from her nose. Machines beep and ding and her sees wires run from her to them. She is so pale. Ah Dhai, she is as pale as the sheet that covers her. But she smiles when she sees him.

" Jamie!"

" Ah Claire, ye are alright then?"

" I am. Or will be. Please come here," He had stopped at the curtain that surrounds her bed," I need your hand in mine."

He walks over and takes her hand. He winces when he sees the needle in it. " It doesn't hurt. In fact, it is how they put in the medicine in that stops the pain."

" Where does it hurt?" He holds tight to her hand hopeless to help her. In this foreign time and place. She takes the other hand and carefully lifts the sheet and gown off of her incision site. He gasps with a quick intake of breath.

" Holy Mother, Christ Claire, what did they do to you?"

" What they had to do to save my life. It isn't as bad as it looks. I will heal."

His hand hovers over the expansion of white bandages. His lips are moving with no sound coming out. Claire's eyes fill with tears when he realizes he is praying.

" What of the bairn Sassanech? What did they do with the bairn?"

" I don't know. Not for sure." She doesn't want to tell him that the baby was probably discarded with the her tube. Probably burned.

" Can we find out if it was a lad or lassie so we can name him or her?"

" I can try."

He nods. " Tis important to be named. To be remembered."

When the nurse comes back in, she asks her. She frowns. " I don't know but will see if anyone does. Let's see you were eight weeks so we might be able to determine by just looking."

" Wait, you still have the baby?"

" Oh no. I am sorry. I misspoke. They might have been able to determine. I am sorry. We didn't know you wanted to see. Must don't."

" It is okay. I didn't think to ask."

" Be right back."

A few minutes later...

" It was a boy." She softly says. She then precedes to take her vitals giving the Fraser's time to adjust to the news.

" Thank you." Claire tells her through a voice full of, as yet, unshed tears.

" You are welcome. I am very sorry for your loss. Your vitals are good. We will be moving you to a room soon."

She leaves them alone.

" A son." Jamie whispers.

" Yes. I am sorry Jamie."

" Why?"

" Well it was my body that messed up. That cost us our son."

" Hush. None of that. No blame here. Twas God's will to take him back. And I pray He will grant us another."

" What would you like to name him?" She asks wiping tears from her eyes.

" I think Brian James Roger Fraser. For my da, myself, and Roger Mac."

" It is perfect."

" Aye. Maybe someday he will have a living relative named after him."

She is soon moved to a regular room. Jamie stays the night with her. No one could stop him. It is good that it is allowed. While she sleeps the sleep of the well medicated, he sits beside her. Kerping watch and praying Gailec prayers over her and for their lost son and any future children. She goes home the next morning.


	36. Just a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire dreams of her lost son.  
> Very angsty.

She arrives home exhausted and sore. They have given her a pill version of what they had put through the IV. It will help with the physical pain. The emotional is just something she will have to get through. How can she be grieving so hard for someone who she barely knew existed?

"Right here Jamie. I haven't the strength to make the stairs. If it is alright with Roger."

"Of course Claire. You can lay on the sofa."

He gets her settled and gets her one of the wee pills the hospital said to give her for pain.

"Thank you love. I do love you, you know."

"Aye. And I love you. Rest Sassanech. Ye have earned it."

She is asleep.within minutes.

"Are you sure this is what you want to be doing Jamie?"

"Aye. I must be about something. I canna just watch her as.much as I enjoy doing that. I need to be more useful."

" I understand. Let's see if James Ian has responded and if we can find anyone else."

"Where am I and who is...Oh yes. It is James Brian Roger Fraser." Her son. But isn't he..no because it is a live baby she holds to her chest. A live baby rooting.

"Oh you are hungry." She mumbles from the depths of her sleep," Mummy's here. I will feed you."

Owe. What a strong grip his little jaws have as they pull at her nipple. She smiles down at him, this little miracle who is the spit of his daddy. Accept for his eyes. He has her eyes. He nurses, taking some from each side. She then lifts him up. Seeking a burb. Was there anything like the smell of a newborn?. A mixture of new life, baby powder, nappies, and something that is strictly him. That is the essence of wee Jamie. He burbs and then relaxes against her as he falls asleep. She sighs relaxing deeper into the couch. It is much easier to fall asleep holding him.

" Mummy loves you wee Jamie. Loves you so much."

She opens her eyes slowly. She wakes feeling sore and empty. Something was missing. What was it? Wait. "My baby! Where's my baby!"

Jamie and Roger are working in the next room. They both startle at her cry. They had been lost in the research they were doing. James Ian had yet to respond but they believe they have discovered more potential relatives. They were in the midst of contacting them when they heard her cry.

Jamie is up first. He runs out of the room and towards the sound of his wife's distress. Roger was right behind him.

"Jamie where is he? Where is our baby? Did you move him when I was sleeping?"

"Claire baby, he died remember. He was in the wrong place and he died."

"No. I was just holding him. Nursing him. I..was.just...No!" She cries out when she remembers. He was gone. It was just a dream.. Not reality. He was really gone. "Jamie...I was just dreaming. It was so real. I...Oh I felt him." She burst into tears. He carefully gathers her in his arms, mindful of her soreness. 

He doesn't know what to say so he just holds her. She sobs broken hearted as he strokes her back mumuring soft words in Gailec. Roger stands helplessly to the side wordlessly praying.

"It was.just so real. I saw him. His red hair, your slanted eyes, but my eye color. He nursed good. He burbed good. He fell asleep on my chest." She whispers against his chest.

"I am so sorry. So sorry Sassanech. I ken it hurts. Mourn him. We will mourn him. And then we will, if God grants, have another. I ken it willna be him but maybe he or she will help ye heal. Help us heal."

"I don't understand Jamie. How could I be mourning so hard for someone I barely knew?"

"Ye ken'd more than you realized. Yer are his mam. Tis a.stronger surer bond than a da's. Until they be born."

"Yes."

"I love ye Claire. Ye mourn as long as ye need. I will be right here."


	37. James Ian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire meet his 7 or 8 times removed relative.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a chapter before this. Seems Tumblr ate it. Lol.

"Do I look okay?" For this occasion, the momentous occasion, of meeting a possible relative, a cousin six or seven times removed; Claire dressed Jamie in modern dress clothes. He wears his first suit and tie. He fiddles with it, so much different then the neck kerchiefs of his own time.

"You look smashing."

"Is that good?"

"Very." In truth, the sight of her Highlander husband in a suit and tie, makes her want to rip them off of him. But priorities. She turns back to the mirror and continues to apply her makeup. She is dressed in a deep blue dress that brings out her eyes and compliments Jamie's blue suit. They both look smashing.

They enter Lallybroch Restaurant at 11:50. Claire approachs the maitre d and gives their names and they are escorted to a table in the back. He pulls out a chair for Claire and they are seated. He asks if there is anything he can bring then. Claire had suggested, before they left, that he avoid heavy drinking today. He needs to stay sober not to give to much away. So, instead of the whiskey he really wants, he and she order hot tea. 

He looks around after the maitre d leaves. It is a verra welcoming room. With old brick fireplaces and walls. Scottish and clan symbols on the walls. Scarred wooden floors. The table had thistles in a clay vase in the center. It gave him a sense of place. A sense of community. It eases him. As does the tea when it is brought out a few minutes later.

"I hope you haven't waited long." James Ian is tall. Just a inch shorter then Jamie. His hair is more brownish red. But his eyes, set in the same striking Viking face, are just as blue. 

"Not at all. Ye must be James Ian. I am James(Jamie) Fraser and this is my wife Claire." Jamie and Claire had rose to greet him. Jamie presented his hand as Claire had taught him. James Ian shook it and kissed Claire's proffered cheek.

"Very nice to meet you both." The gentlemen wait for Claire to sit before joining her. "So, you believe we may be related. Seeing you, I tend to agree but what made you believe do."

Jamie and Claire had discussed how to answer this. They had decided on as much truth as possible. But, of course, not the whole truth. "Weel, I just recently arrived here, my wife and I. I wanted to see if any relatives were still around. I hadn't been here in a long time. My mam and pa as well as my siblings have all passed. I need family, ye ken?"

"I am so sorry about your family. To lose them all, I can't imagine."

"Twas verra hard. Quite sudden it was."

James Ian nods his head in sympathy. The waiter comes to take their orders allowing the tension to dissipate some. 

"So," James Ian, picks up when he leaves," what do you need from me?"

"Can ye tell us about yer family?"

"Aye," and for the next hour, he does. He gives them his parents, siblings, and grandparents names. His great-grandparents and aunts and uncles names. By the time they finish eating there is no doubt in Jamie's mind that they are related.

"My parents told stories of Lord Lovat. Simon Lovat. Do ye ken him?"

"The old Fox! Oh aye."

Jamie nods and smiles. 

"So we are related. Distant cousins, is it?" Claire almost chokes on her wine. Distant indeed!

"Aye."

"Awesome. Would you like to meet the the rest of my family."

"That I would."

"Perfect timing we are having a family reunion. A type of Gathering in two weeks time. At the old Lallybroch estate. You know where that is?"

"Aye. I ken it."

"I will e-mail you the details. Unless you would rather I call?"

Claire gives him both their cell numbers and takes his. It is an great thing. Found family. They all exchange hugs and head home.


	38. Friday the 13th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary issues a warning.

"Ye going out today?" Mary stops them right before they open the door. Roger and Jamie just stare at her.

"Aye. We must work with the set designers. We must be ready to open the reenactment in a mere month." Roger explains still frowning.

"I ken that. But tis the 13th and a Friday." She is dead serious. The paleness of her face and the trempling of her hands told him so.

"Mary. Have ye let American telly scare ye?"

"Mmhhfff, no. I am no' that draft. No twas me own granny that told me to beware Friday's that fall on the 13th. The vale between worlds be thinner then."

Claire, who had been standing behind her, shudders and moves over to Jamie. He places his arm around her while staring at Mary with wide eyes.

"Did she now?"

"Aye. There be certain days, ye ken, where things, unexpected and unexplainable are more apt to happen. Today be one. Please. Stay home. Ye and Mr. Fraser."

He looks to Jamie who had grew up in the Highland traditions. Emersed in such stories. And, of course, he and Claire had became characters of such a story. As had Roger himself. He stands still, haunted eyes staring a million miles away as Claire, white and wan herself, clings to him.

"Okay. I will go ring the crew chief. Tomorrow is as good a day as any to start."

She squeezes his hand. He squeezes it back and goes to make his phone call.

"Do you believe her?" Claire asks Jamie later. They had used his unexpected day off on searching out more about James Ian, and therefore, their family. She looks up from a list of births she had been searching through. He looks up from a similar paper of deaths.

"Aye. I wouldn't have, mind ye, had not we traveled through time. It changes a fellows perspective on a lot of things."

"Yes. The same reason I did. May be naught but fantasy."

"Aye but why take the chance. If I was to be seperated from ye Sassanech, even if it meet going back to my own time..no! I will stay here with ye. Always."

"And I with thee." She whispers.


	39. The Telly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie strives to fit in this time.

"You are watching the telly?" Claire's shocked exclamation causes him to jumb. He places his hand on his chest willing his heart to slow.

"Weel aye." He is embarrassed. He thought she would be gone awhile shopping for food.

"I would have never guessed that would be your secret vice."

"Vice?"

"Aye it means something you are ashamed of but do anyway."

"Weel tis ashamed I am." He confesses with an uncomfortable shrug. "But I do it for James Ian."

"James Ian?" She had joined him on the couch.

"Aye. Him and the others of my kin and clans. I ken that people in this time spend a lot of time watching the telly. When we meet the other Fraser's..weel we need to blend in."

"Oh. I see. It makes sense."

"Cant tell them we are from the past, aye?"

"Aye." She agrees resting her head on his shoulder,"So what are we watching?"

"I dinna ken it's name. But they sing, ye see. And are judged for it."

"Ah. Sounds innocent enough."

"Ye would think Sassanech. But some of the songs." He shudders.

"Hmmm. What do they sing about?"

"Oh. Love making. Right there on stage."

The advents had ended and the show was back on. She watches with interest. And soon finds out he was right. 

"Wow!" She says after one performance. The young male singer had sang a song that the screen names 'i'll make love to you.' Was in the title and the lyrics. It is both shocking and titillating. She and Jamie hadn't sense the loss of the baby. She squirms beside him.

"What is it Claire?"

"I..," but she is suddenly shy. The bald sexuality of the song has renderered her both horny and ashamed of that fact.

"You?" He looks closely at her and gets it," Oh." 

"It has been awhile."

"That it has. Tis okay. Ye are all well?"

"I am."

"Good." And his lips claim hers.


	40. A Long Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fraser's make up for lost time.  
> NSFW

"Hmmm, long time but he hasn't lost a step." Claire thinks as his lips trail down her neck. 

He wants her. He wants to bury his seed deep in her. He wants to start a new bairn. He wants to make her make those noises. The noises that say she is feeling as good as she makes him feel.

"Jamie ohhhh." She groans as his hands work under her shirt and the strange bra to find her breasts.Yes those noises. He craves them almost as much as the taste of her skin, the feel of her surrounding his cock. He continues to kiss her neck breathing in the smell off her skin. The scent that says she wants him, that she is his. His hands massage her breast as his thumbs work her nipples into peaks.

She is dissolving, losing touch with anything that wasn't Jamie. That wasn't him and her. They. All that exist is his hands worshiping her breasts, his lips running across her neck and back, his penis pressed against her lower back.

"I need you inside me, now." She groans.

"Here? But Roger Mac and Mary?"

"Are..ohh," she loses her thoughts as one of his hands moves to cup her. Can he tell how wet I am through the jeans? "They are gone. Mary went to another store and Rog..Roger is in town getting permits for the reenactment." He has unbottoned her jeans and had worked his hand in. Oh the incredible feelings of his hand moving over her knickers as his other rolled her nipple. "Jamie!" He makes her cum like no one ever had.

He must be inside her now. He moves away long enough to get undressed as she did the same. She stays on her hands and knees and reaches back and guides him between her legs.

"Like the horses, aye?" He says.

"Yes."

It was different. The way he felt inside her. He reaches deeper. Just what he needs. And what she does. Her head drops with a deep groan as he slips inside her and her swollen sex is stroked.

"Oh Claire." He moans as he balances with one hand. The other works between them and finds her breast. He holds it like an anchor as his strokes match her thrusts. She makes the sounds he is anxious to hear as he moves deeply inside her as his hand loves on her breasts and then works farther down. 

When his fingers join his thrusting penis; when they tease and stroke her fully budded clit, she explodes in an orgasm that temporarily takes her senses. She can neither see or hear. All she can do is feel. Feel a pleasure unlike anything she has experienced. Deep inside her she feels her womb contract. She cries out then. His name and words that can only be translated in the language of love. She shudders and shakes and feels Jamie do the same as he cum's himself.

An unknowable time later...

"Claire what..?"

"It is okay Jamie. Woman they can climax that way. But only if the man is a very good lover."

He smiles and pulls her against him.

"I always want to be so mo ghairde."

She sighs and tightens her arms around him. "No worries lad. You will be."


	41. Your Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They discuss the future.

"Uggg," Claire drops the stack of paperwork she had been working with on the table and rubs her eyes.

"Problem Sassanech?"

"No not really. My eyes are getting tired but..that isn't the biggest issue."

"And what is the biggest issue?"

"I don't mind doing this. To help find your family, our family. To help Roger with the research he needs."

"But?"

"But, I miss nursing," when his eyes drop to her chest, she grins and says," healing. I miss being a healer directly helping people."

"Oh aye. Tis yer calling. Ye were created to help people."

"Yes, I believe so. And I am not getting a lot of satisfaction from being a secretary."

"Secretary? Is that what we are?"

"Well yes. Or clerk. Either way, I need more."

"I see. Do ye ken what ye need to be a healer in this time?"

"More paperwork. Licences. Tests. But the problem is, that Claire Randall, if we can prove she exists at all, would be a 90 year old."

"Hmmmm. Claire Randall but no' Claire Fraser. Ye no' be Randall but Fraser. Maybe we can prove ye exist as Claire Elizabeth Fraser." She stares open-mouthed at him. She hadn't thought of that."Roger Mac, maybe he can place us both in this time. So you can practice yer calling and I mine."

"And what is your calling Jamie?"

He smiles, walking around the table. He lifts her off the chair as she squeals and takes her seat placing her in his lap."My calling. Weel I was called to be yer's for one. Yer husband and the da of our bairns. But also to be a farmer, a Laird. I want to get Lallybroch back. To restore it. And make it into a functioning farm again. And fill it with our bairns.

"What an excellent idea!"

"Ye like that?"

"I love that and you.

"As I do ye. Let's see what we can do about seeing both our callings fulfilled."

"It may be possible. Keep your actual birthdays just change the years." Roger says when they explain what they want.

"We would have to forge the documents." Claire worries aloud.

"Aye. But to make you legal here, we have no choice. And to make your marriage legal."

"Wait. It isn't?" Jamie calls out.

"No. For your time yes. You are well within the year and a day. But this time requires a license. Which you can't get without a ID. Which you can't get without a bit a forgery."

"Claire do ye wish to do this thing?"

"Well we exist. It isn't like we are pretending to be others. All I would be lying about is my date of birth and my marriage to Frank. Not that I wanted to be married to him anyway."

"Okay. What is your maiden name Claire?"

"Beauchamp."

He nods taking notes. He asks them their dates of birth, parents names.

"How do ye even start such a thing Roger Mac?"

"I have a guy Jamie. Usually I am asking if something is a forgery not creating ones but he can do both."

"And you won't get into trouble?" Claire is anxious.

"No worries Claire. It will be fine. I am going to have him make you a driver's license and Jamie an ID. We need to teach you to drive first."

"One of those horseless carriage? Holy Mother I am not sure I wish to "

"But you wish to blend in?"

"Aye." He sounds resigned.

"Then you must learn to drive. But first let's get your identity established."

"Thanks Roger. We are going to owe you so much."

"He laughs at her. "Just name your first son after me and I will call it even." They all laugh and Roger goes to call his forger.


	42. Porn!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie is exposed to porn. How will he react?

"What!" Followed by a string of Gailec coming from her husband pulls Claire away from the current anatomy books she is reviewing 

"Jamie. What is it?"

"A fair question Sassanech. I dinna ken. I was just trying to learn--," he gestures to the computer sitting on the desk," so.ye can focus on yer healing arts studies and that came up." He ends with a visible shudder and his face loses it's color. What in the world? She approachs the computer anxious to see what has Jamie so upset."No! Tis unfit for yer eyes." He takes her by the arm to stop her.

"Jamie with all I seen in the war, there is very little I haven't seen."

"That be violence not---"

"I must see what has you so upset." She looks at him and waits. With reluctance, he lets go of her arm and she.walks over and looks at the screen.

It is quite shocking.Is that what I look like when I...she wonders. She knew such images existed. The men passed around battered copies of 'girly magazines- but not live action. She completely understands why it would shock Jamie.

"What is it Claire?"

"It is porn. I have seen pictures of such things, during the war. But never anything like this."

"Porn." He tests the word in his mouth several times.

"Yes. Guys away from- well they would sometimes need something too.."

"Not a lot of imagination then. But isn't war years now."

"No. Not like before. How did you find this, anyway?"

"I wasn't looking! I just hit eerr clicked on one of the ahhh e-mails. Checking for more imformation on our family. And weel they were there doing that." He frowns in disgust.

"Okay. Ahhh Roger says we can block senders. Let's see.." She takes a seat at the desk and shuts down the pornographic image and then clicks the link to block the sender. She then goes through and clicks open any questionable link. They find several more porn links, some more graphic then the orginal. They are all blocked. As well as advents for drugs to treat erectile dysfunction.

"What is that?" Jamie asks.

"It means a man isn't able to get an erection."

"No cockstand. That.." He looks down at his own anatomy which, thanks to all the porn was showing no problems in that area. "I didn't know they made medicine for it. Weel no needed here. Can ye take a break from this?"

"A break." She looks down and grins," I think I can manage that."


	43. A Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Scottish Family Reunion.

"A Gathering!" Her husband's excited utterance pulls Claire's attention away from the PDR that she had been studying. They had been sitting in silence. Her studying the latest drugs and Jamie, despite his fears after the porn incident, was checking E-Mail.

"James Ian writes that the clans Fraser, Mackenzie, and Murray will be having a Gathering in a week's time. And we are invited."

"Jamie that is wonderful. What is a Gathering?"

He looks at her and shakes his head. "I sometimes forget how English ye are Claire."

He looks at her and shakes his head. "I sometimes forget how English ye are Claire."

"Thanks. I think."

He chuckles. "A Gathering, in my time, was when all the fighting men of rhe clan got together to pledge fidelity to the Laird. Rents were also collected and other bits of business done."

"Ah, and in this time, does James Ian say what a Gathering is in this time?"

"Aye. The whole of the family's Fraser, Mackenzie, and Murray will gather at the old estate, Lallybroch, for fun, fellowship, and food."

"A family reunion."

"Aye, just so. We are to bring a covered dish?"

"Food to share with the others." She explains.

"Oh..and to be there by ten AM on the 13th."

"Is Roger invited? He is from clan Mackenzie."

"Aye. Tis' a note at the end.  
'Please bring Roger Mackenzie as well as your lovely wife. Look forward to seeing you again and introducing you to everyone."

"This is great news. With everyone gathered we are sure to get answers about what happened to Jenny and Ian."

 

"Aye. And me.uncles and Aunt.Jocasta."

"I am.so happy for you."

"I am so happy for us. Come dear wife. Tis time for lunch."

Roger was.just as.thrilled when they tell him later that day. "You will get answers and I will meet my da's family. I.wonder if Mary can come?" He and Mary had grown close over the last few weeks and are now an official couple.

"I dinna ken but I can write him back and ask."

"You are getting quite proficient on the computer Jamie."

"When in Rome," he answers with a shrug." I must blend in, aye?"

"No. But I am learning what to open and to leave alone."

"A lesson we all need in these modern times."

"Aye, do ye think it would be appropriate to wear me kilt to this family gathering?"

"I think it would be perfect." She knows how much he misses wearing it.

"I agree. I will wear mine too."

"Ye have a kilt.?"

"Aye, of course, I am a Scotsman, am I not?"

"Aye."

"And what should I wear?" Claire asks.

"A plaid dress I think, " he turns to Jamie," do you agree?"

"Aye, yes plaid in the Fraser colors."

"I will have to go shopping."

"We will. I will help ye pick out the perfect one. And Roger Mac, ye need to find one in Mackenzie colors for Mary."

It is decided. The.next day they all go shopping.

"I have ne' seen so many things for sale in one place." Jamie whispers to Claire as the entire the store. To tell truth, neither had she. During the war, in light of rationing, the shelves were mostly bare. But even before stores would sell food but not food and clothing and..well and. She looks with the same wide eyes as her husband.

They try not to be obvious about it. After all, Mary didnt know. And nor did all the people, so many people pushing the wheeled baskets around.

"This way to the women's clothes." Roger directs. They follow him through racks of jeans and t-shirts, sweaters, and what is this...JHRC! Knickers and bras displayed for all to see. She blushes and sees Jamie's face also has spots of red. Finally they make it to the dresses.

"Can I help you?" A lady in a vest with the store name approaches.

"No but thank you. My friend and I are looking for new dresses and I see you have a wide selection." Mary answers.

"Aye. We pride ourselves on our wide selections. Just hollar out if you need help."

"Thank ye."

"Okay Claire. Let's see what we can find. I am sure our men don't want to spend the day shopping."

She nods. Jamie stands right beside her, to overwhelmed to move to far away.. They begin scanning through the selection of plaid dresses.

Claire has no problem finding the Fraser colors. The problem lies in finding one that doesn't expose her breast and/or legs past her knees. That was not the first impression she wishes to make on her and Jamie's modern family.

"Look Roger, what do you think of this one?" Mary is unconcerned about those issues. She had confided in Claire that she was hoping the weekends activities would move her and Roger's relationship forward. To be blunt, she was out to seduce him.

"Aye. That one is very nice Mary."

"Breast or legs? I can't seem to find a dress that doesn't expose one or the other. So which would you rather I show off?" Claire asks Jamie in frustration after Mary and Roger head off to buy some stuff for supper.

"Weel ye breast be mine Sassanech. So show ye legs."

A lady browsing nearby huffs at this. "Such a possessive old fashioned thing to say." She mumbles. She gives Claire a look of concern.

"It is okay ma'am. My husband is very old fashioned but he loves me and respects me."

The stranger nods but still looks at Jamie with suspension. Claire finds a dress the has a high bodice and they go to find Roger and Mary. Roger had told them about the way of thought revered to as being Politically Correct. 

"I guess she thought you not very PC." Claire says as the move through a section marked ' housewares. She stops dead at the vase section. 

"Sassanech?" 

"I never got a vase. I wanted one. It might have changed things, or not."

"Claire?"

"Sorry Jamie. Right before, well all this, I was looking at a vase in a shop window. With the way I was raised and then the war, well I never lived anyplace long enough to have a vase. I just wonder if I would have brought it, would I be here?"

"Ye would. Sassanech, ye were meant to be with me," he lowers his head and voice," in this time with me. But ye have a place for one now. So why dinna ye pick one out."

She smiles at him through a film of tears and reaches for a blue one that is close to the one she was looking at in her time.

"It is beautiful Claire. Come let's find Roger Mac and Mary."

James Ian meets them as soon as they exit Roger Mac's vehicle.

"I am so glad you were able to come. And look how nice you all look." He gushes.

"James Ian Fraser meet Roger Mackenzie and his lass Mary MacNab."

"Very nice to meet you Roger and Mary. Oh sweet. You guys are wearing clan colors."

"Yes. We thought it would be appropriate." Roger Mac explains.

"It is perfect." James Ian himself was wearing Fraser colors. Just not in the form.of a kilt. He wore jeans and a dark green shirt. "Come. Let me introduce you guys."

Jamie stops.at the sight of so many of his clan in one place. He feels a lump for in his throat as he recalls the last Gathering he had attended. He can still see his uncle standing, his hands raised as he spoke a blessing over the clansmen."Jamie." Claire's whisper brings him back to the present and he swallows hard and follows her, Roger Mac, and Mary into the heart of the Gathering.

"Mam, da meet our long lost relative James Fraser and his wife Claire. And their friend Roger Mackenzie and his lady Mary MacNab. Guys, my parents Sean and Edith Fraser."

"Yer servant. Ma'am sir." Jamie bowed low before him and Claire, following his lead, curtsied.

"Very nice to meet you, Sean and Edith." Roger Mac presented his hand followed by Mary. To late, Jamie recalls that in this time people are greeted with a hand instead of a bow.

"Charmed." Edith says. "Very nice to meet you. Well Mr. Fraser, someone has taught you old world manners. It is nice to see." Sean adds.

"Aye sir." He then presented his hand. Sean shakes it and then engages him in conversation around how he found his son and therefore the rest of his lost family. Jamie tells him the story he and Claire had decided on. That he was raised as an orphan and had just found out he was a.Fraser.

"Tis bested you are.a member of this family. We Fraser's as well as the Mackenzie's and Murray's, are a large," he spreads his hands to illustrate this point. There are.people everywhere. Bairns and weans run all over the place. Cradle babies carried by their mam and da's. Older children( teen's Jamie reminded himself) gather in their own groups and men and woman as far as the eye can see. "And friendly clans. You will all be welcomed and should be able to find out any family history you are curious about."

He was right. Sean introduced them to the oldest lady present. 93 year old Anna-Mary Mackenzie. "Well look at ye two. The Fraser and Mackenzie blood is strong in ye. I hear that ye just discovered yer heritage?"

"Aye ma'am."

"Well then let me tell ye about yer families. " She is veera weel informed. She tells them about Dougal and his Jacobite activities and Colimn's disapproval.

"Of course, Dougal Mackenzie, did as he wished, with or without the Laird's approval. It turns out that the poor Jacobites had no chance. They had heart but what is heart against cannon?"

"What become of Column , Dougal and the others then ma'am?" Roger inquires.

"Young Mackenzie, I am called Mother Anna. Ye and yer party may do likewise. Ah as for the Laird and the War Chief, well Column was sickly. Had something amiss with his legs. Rumor is it effected his cock too. Wasn't able to get it up." She declares with the bluntness allowed by her age," but anyway, this diease carried him off on the eve of Culloden. Dougal was felled the next day as was must of the men of clan Mackenzie. The only ones spared were those to young to fight, like Column' heir Hamish and those that disappered."

"Disappeared?" Claire asks as Jamie sits still and white beside her.

"Aye lass, their were stories, ye ken. Stories of the stones. And the fairies. Why Column and Dougal's own nephew disappeared. Some say he was called by the stones. But others say.."

"Say Mather Anna?" Jamie recovers enough to ask.

"Well somethings aren't not as mysterious as the stones. Like an unmarried lassie with a bairn in her belly that be saying Jamie put it there."

"Who?" Jamie gasps out. "Who said that about Jamie?"

"That would have been Lerry Mackenzie. Twasn't long after Jamie vanished that she was found with child. Claimed it was Jamie's. He not being there to defend himself or claim responsibility, weel the lassie was married to one of Jamie's kinsman. The baby, a lassie named..ah. Marsilee, carried the name Fraser. As did her sister Joan."

"Who?" 

"Yes lad?"

"Who married the lass?" Claire asked for him. She has some questions of her own but they could wait.

"Weel let's see.. Twas hmmm, ahh his Godfather, Murtagh. That is right. He gave the lass respectability."

"Not to interrupt, but dinner is served." One of the many ladies came up to tell them.

"Come, Mother Anna, my Mary and I will escort you." Roger Mac offers. He knows Jamie needs a moment with his wife.

"I dinna do it. I never did more than kiss the lass." Jamie says as soon as they are alone. "Oh God, poor Murtagh." 

"Jamie seemed really upset. Is it because they share the same name, I wonder?" Mary asks. They have ate and now walk around exploring the property. Roger can't tell her, of course, that he doesn't just share Jamie's name. But is him. So he nods his head.

"Aye. It is quite a shock to hear someone who shares your name may have."

"Aye. Claire will calm him. She has a good way about her. Has womanly charms."

"Womanly charms, is it?" They have reached a secluded spot in the massive property. A small shed where hay seems to be stored. And Roger had been thinking about getting her alone for the last hour or so.

"Aye. Tisn't only music that sooths the savage beasts."

"Oh I believe that is breasts not beasts." His eyes drop to hers, held up very nicely up in her plaid dress. 

"Oh breast is it." She smiles and steps into the shed and slowly longers the sleeves. She shimmys until the dress falls to her waist. She isn't wearing a bra.

"Mary what?" 

"I went true Scot today Roger. Did ye?"

He steps in and firmly closes the door. The one high window lets in just enough light to see the rosy tips of her nipples guiding him home. He lowers his head. 

"Yes! Harder lover." She urges as she cradles her head. He pulls her nipple to the roof of his mouth and then squirls his tongue around it. "Oh gawd! Oh gawd!" He lavishes them both as she reaches under his kilt to see that, yes, he had gone true Scot.

"I need you inside me now." She groans taking him in hand and stroking him from base to tip.

"Aye." He lifts her dress up and lays her down on one of the haystacks. He takes hold of himself and positions himself. He meets her eyes as he parts her lips and enters her. Her hands find his bum and hold him in place. He holds still as both of their bodies adjust to their joining. He only starts to move when she does. She lifts her hips and bucks. He copies her move. 

"Faster or slower?" He asks after a few more moves and countermoves. They do not know each others rythmns yet and he intends to do right by her.

"Faster." She moans and he kens she is close. He speeds up, holding himself under tight control as he watches her responses.

"Ohhhh ehhhh ahhhhh " she is moving with him and he knows he won't be able to hold out much longer, so he reaches between them and places his thumb over her clit. He strokes it as he maintains the rythmn she has set.

"Oh Roger! Nowwww!" She jumps, tightens and gets very wet under his thumb and around his cock.

He moves his hand up and grabs her breast as an anchor as he takes over the rythmn. 

"Ahhhhh Mary!" He cries out a minute later.

"Well that was nice." She says as she adjusts her clothes.

"Aye but I should have waited on a bed." He confesses as he picks straw out of her hair. 

"I dinna wish to wait. Had waited long enough. Now let's re-join the others." She starts toward the door.

"Wait. There is something I should have said earlier. Before."She looks to him with raised eyebrows. "I love you Mary."

Her face relaxes and a huge snile covers her face. "I love ye too Roger."

 

"Murtagh. Is he the bearded gentleman that rescued me from the redcoat?"

"Aye. From Black Jack." He is pacing back and forth in front of her and she reaches for his hand. "I believe you. I know your heart, James Fraser. I know you wouldn't have done what they think Jamie did."

He smiles and some of the tension leaves his body. "Thank ye Sassanech. But I still hate it is believed and I loath that Murtagh ended up married to her to save my reputation."

"Is she that horrible?"

"Aye. She is, or was a spoiled little twit. She wanted what she wanted no matter who it hurt."

"I am sorry."

"Thank ye tis naught we can do about it now." They start walking again towards the crowd. He suddenly stops, his face turning bone white."

"Jamie what is it?" 

"Lerry," he says and a young lady with corn colored hair looks up.

"Aye, tis one of my names. Do I know you?"

It is quickly explained. The young lady, Shana Leery Fraser, was named after her several times great grandma, the Leery Jamie knew. Of course they didn't tell her that. She is charmed by the knowledge that Jamie was, as far as they know, named after THE Jamie. The Jamie that was the other half of the Leery and Jamie story.

"Do you believe it?" Claire asks her. They sit at one of the picnic tables where Jamie sips restorative whisky. Shana Leery was the spit of her ancestor.

"No. Ye see when I learned the story behind Leery, I did some digging. I was rather charmed by the thought of the Stones,ye ken?"

"Aye." Jamie says.

"So I would rather have me great great great grandfather have disappeared through time then leaving me great great great grandmam."

"I can see that." Claire says.

 

"But what I found, well, I dinna ken where Jamie Fraser went. But I do ken he wasn't responsible for Grandmam Leery's bairn."

"And how do ye ken that lass?"

"I found out what grandmam Leery tould grandfather Murtagh on her death bed."

"She died before him! But he was older." Jamie inturpts.

"Aye. But she died in childbed. Having Joan. She ken'd it was because she lied about Marsilee's pa being Jamie and wished to die with a clear conscious."

"Poor lass. Who was the lassie's father? Did she say?"

"Oh aye. Twas Jamie's uncle."

"Dougal?"

"Ye ken yer family history well. But no. His uncle on his da's side. Young Lord Simon of Lovate."

"Simon." His face has the strangest expression as he digest this news. "And she didn't want to say he was the father."

"The Old Fox would have killed him or forced a marriage. And Simon wasn't the one she wanted. If she couldn't have Jamie physically at least she could make all believe that she had his child. But we are all Fraser's. The heirs of Simon or Murtagh Fraser. Just not Jamie."

"Well I am so glad to have that straightned up."

"Aye. I just feel bad for all of them. The poor lassies, Murtagh, Simon who dinna ken his daughter and even Leery herself. Died young and in guilt."

"Let's go see if Mother Anna knows what became of Jenny and Ian. I wonder where Roger and Mary disappeared to."

He shrugs and they head off to find Anna.

"Jenny and Ian Murray?" Mother Anna inquires.

"Aye, do ye ken what became of them when her brother disappeared?"

"Let's see. What have I heard? Ohh, I ken, seems she had several more bairns. The last named after his pa. She went on, ye see. She nev' stopped looking for her brother. Would sit at yon steps," she nods towards the barely seen steps on the outside of Lallybroch. "And look. Nev' gave up hope of seeing him walk through arch and up to her. But she carried on. Her and Ian raised their children and loved on their grandchildren. Even a great-grandchild or two. I believe that Ian passed away a few years before Jenny. But both were a godly age. Lallybroch was left to wee Jamie and he left it to his oldest Ben. Who left it to his oldest Sean. Who broke tradition and left it to his oldest daughter, a lass named after her great-great grandma Janet. And so on. So the Murray's continue. Well there be a direct Murray." She calls out to the young man. He turns and Jamie sees a male representation of his sister. The young man has Jenny's black curles and blue eyes. The slanted eyes from the Fraser's. He is a bit taller then Jenny but much shorter then Jamie.

"William come greet your lost cousin Jamie and his wife Claire."

He walks over with an easy smile."Hi Jamie and Claire. So nice to meet you."

"Very nice to meet you." Claire says.

"Ye are the split of her." An awed Jamie says.

"Yer many times grandma Janet."

"And how would you know that?"

"Ah, tis that he saw a picture of the original Janet Murray. When he was searching out his roots. And the lad does bear a striking resemblance to her." Roger Mac smoothly says as he and Mary walk back up to them.

"Oh aye, was it the portrait of the lass with the birds?" She addresses Jamie.

"Aye ma'am. Just that one. I can see the likeness. Tis strong."

"It is. It is the Mackenzie, Fraser, and Murray blood. I can see it in you too lad. That strong bloodline." The auld one says.

 

"Thank ye." Claire hears the tears in his voice and reaches for his hand. He clings to it gratefully."

"Yer wife has a strong bloodline too. And wonderfully round hips. Ye should have naught issue having his bairns lass. Will have wonderfully strong sons and daughters."

She should be offended but finds her words comforting. Like a blessing bestowed. "Thank you ma'am."

"I need to be going home now. Me auld bones need rest. But twas a privilege to meet ye, Jamie and Claire Fraser and Roger Mackenzie and, sorry lass, I have forgotten your name."

"It is Mary MacNab mum."

"Mary MacNab aye. Ye also have the hips for childbearing. But make sure wee Roger here makes ye his wife first. Tis plowing he may be doing. But let him drop no seed till ye be a Mackenzie." She ends with a chuckle as her kin come to take her away with smiles of apology.

"How did she know?" A mortified Mary asks when the four are alone again. They are walking towards the their auto to head home.

 

"The auld ones be wise." Jamie says with a grin. He is a bit relieved. He kens that Roger Mac kens that Claire be unavailable. She is his wife after all. But it is still good that he has his own lass. And they are..

"So that is where you two were." Claire is also delighted knowing how long Mary had been wanting this.

"Aye. We thought we were being discreet." Roger is torn between embarrassment and pride.

"Oh you were. If she hadn't picked up on it, we would have never known. Can I ask where?"

"Claire! That is naught our concern." Jamie scolds as they reach the car and climb in."

"Come one. Aren't you courious?"

"Aye but.."

"It was in a small storage building. Due east of where we found you. Hay stacks are stored in it. I seduced him. And he was well worth the wait." Mary says.

"Good for ye Roger Mac. Claire and I were everywhere but the hay barn where ye were. Ye have some work to do the catch up."

Now both Claire and Roger are mortified.

"Jamie!"

"Weel tis proud I am of being yer husband and all that means."

"Ahh jamie, I love you too." She rests her head on his shoulder and he turns to kiss her head whispering Gailec words of love. Mary smiles at them before turning to Roger. He smiles at her but not before she sees the look of pain on his face.

"So, you make love to me but are still not over her." She thinks. Her eyes fill with tears and she turns away. They will have a serious talk when they get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roger is in trouble.


	44. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger's feelings for Claire have a devasting impact.

"Were you just with her or I?" 

"What? What in the world are you talking about?"

"Claire, Mrs. FRASER, that is who I am talking about. When we were in the shed, who were ye with?"

"Are you mad woman? You ken fine who I was with."

"Do I?" She gets up from the edge of the chair and starts to pace, to aggravated to sit. "I thought I did until I saw the look of pain across your face at the Fraser's cuddling."

"What?" But the blush that raises across his face gives him away.

"Ye ken what. Christ Roger, she is quite happily married."

"I know that Mary." His head drops," I know that well."

"I bet ye do with your bedroom so close to theirs."

"Bloody hell Mary!"

"But I be here. Available and quite willing. So, I ask ye again; who were ye with today?"

"I was with you Mary."

"Maybe, but who did ye wish to be with?"

He looks at her with haunted eyes. "I am sorry Mary. I am trying. I thought---I mean she is married. I thought, and I want it to be you. I really do. It is just."

"Just ye are still in love with another man's wife. And I am in love with you. I dinna ken who be the bigger fool. I will no be just a body you use and someone ye pretend to be her. So, when ye figure it out, ring me. Bye Roger. We could've been great." She walks out and manages to get to her auto before the tears start.

"What have I done?" Roger sits, knees to his chest, rocking back and forth. "What a fool am I. A complete fool." 

"And what have you done then?" Jamie's voice has him looking up. Claire stands beside him looking worried.

"Oh Christ, I can't tell you. You will--," he re-drops his head and shudders.

"Is it Mary? Has something happened to her?" Claire asks.

"I broke her heart." Roger states, looking at then with tear filled eyes.

"How?" From Claire.

"So, the lass kens then?" From Jamie.

"Knows what?" Claire asks her husband.

"Would ye like to tell her Roger Mac?"

"No. I dinna want to even acknowledge it."

Jamie nods and turns to Claire. "Roger Mac here is still in love with ye, Claire. Mary found out and, weel." He shrugs.

"You are what?" A stunned Claire turns to Roger.

"I don't wish to be. Told Mary the same. She thinks--but it isn't true. I can seperate. I was with her today, not."

"Not me. She thinks...oh God."

"She does. But I wasn't. I swear Claire, Jamie, I wasn't."

"Did ye wish to be?" He looks up at him. The truth would be best but he could pound him into the ground. "I ahhh."

"I willna harm ye Roger Mac. Ye canna help how ye feel."

"Honestly yes."

"Then you still used her. And she knows it. Bloody fool." Claire is the one furious. "I encouraged her to---why the hell didn't you say anything? How could you let it go on? Knowing how you feel?"

"I wanted it to change! Okay. I don't want to have these feelings for you. I don't want to be sickened everytime I hear you call out his name. I thought if."

"You didn't think at all. And now poor Mary."

"I know. I know."

"I dinna ken what you will do about the lass Roger Mac but as for my wife and I, weel, there be naught to do but move."

Stunned silence greets this statement.

"Jamie, I understand you are upset, even angry. But, you don't have to move out. We can work it out somehow." Roger replies after a long silence.

"I am not upset nor angry, Roger Mac. I ken why ye feel the way ye do. Claire is," he turns and pulls her closer to him. She fits under his arm and, despite the tension in the room, relaxes against him," extraordinary. I couldn't help fallung in love with her at first sight so how can I blame ye for the same. No, I propose moving to make.it easier on ye. Not having us around daily may help ye move forward. To may be able to fully love Mary."

Roger takes a deep breath and lets it slowly out. What he says makes sense. He recalls what Mary had said and remembers their wedding night. All the noises of their love making. And, maybe he can convince Mary ro give him another chance without Claire living here. He does care deeply for her.

"It may be best at that. But, can you, errrr, ahhg, afford to live on your own?"

"Oh aye, as long as I can continue to work with ye."

"Of course. I prayed you would want to. I need you and your knowledge. And, we still need to figure out what happened with Gellis."

"Aye. So, now what?" He has turned to his wife.

"Okay, ahh, we will want to stay close. We need to look for a place to rent within a few kilometres of here."

"Rent?"

"To rent means we pay for the use of a house or flat. Unlike buying it. It would still belong to someone else."

"Ahh, and how would we be able to buy?"

"To buy, err not sure."

"To buy you guys would have to establish good credit. Good work history. In this time." Roger explains.

"Okay. What is credit?"

"We must prove we pay our bills on time." 

"Ahh, okay. So we do this renting for awhile. Then show we are responsible. Then we can buy?"

"Yes." Roger agrees.

"What do you want to buy?" His wife asks.

"Lallybroch, of course."


	45. Flat Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the Fraser's find the right flat?

They need somewhere close. Somewhere that Jamie can walk to Roger's from. Claire hadn't hunted for a flat since before the war. And, that was a completely different time. And, of course, it was completely foreign concept to Jamie.

"You can see the floors are completely redone. The loo still has the orginal tub and sink." This was.the first place they were shown. And, when Claire turned on the faucet in the loo's sink to check the water pressure, she discovers it probably has the orginal pipes too. A dark brown water came out.

"Ahhh, it will clear after running a bit." They don't wait around to see.

The next reeks of a strange sweet odor. 

"Sorry, it needs aired out. A weed smoker lived here last, you know?"

They didn't but knew this wasn't the place for them. After the forth stop, and a quick lunch, they head out to the fifth place. They are starting to dispare ever finding one in their budget and in the area they need to live in.

"I ken it is small. Wouldn't be suitable if ye two were to have a bairn. But, as a starter flat.." The lady, Mrs Crook, trails off. She watches the sweet young couple look around. It is just a step up from an efficiency flat and she kens it. But, to advent it as such would draw the single lads. The partying type. She is hoping for a couple. Maybe these two to let it.

The living area flows into the kitchen. The bedroom is just off this combined room. The loo right across from it. It is tiny but clean. No strange odors and the water runs clean. And it is a hundred pounds less then the budgeted. And less then a kilometre away from Rogers. Otherwise perfect.

"Mrs Crook, we will take it. Thank ye."


	46. First Modern Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Jamie react to trees, lights, carols, and lot's of shopping?

"Come Jamie. We must get a tree."

"A tree? But, there are plenty outside."

"A Christmas tree. For the flat."

"A what?" Oh right. They must not have had such in his time. 

"It is a tradition. We bring a tree, real or artificial," the presence of artificial trees had freaked Claire out a bit herself when she had first seen them in the stores," and we decorate it. String lights on it. Place ornaments and tinsel. It symbolically shows the eternal light of Jesus. What did you do for Christmas?"

"Not that type of foolishness. It is a religious holiday. Went to kirk."

"And?"

"That is all."

"Oh, well to fit in and because I dearly love Christmas, can we please celebration it like did and like they do?"

"Aye Sassanech. Show me how they do it here?"

She takes him straight to a big box store. She debates artificial versus real but, settles for artificial. It seems a better investment on their limited income. Jamie is fasinated by the sheer number of trees. By the trinkling lights and selection of ornaments. So is Claire, to be honest. It was much simpler in the 40's. They finally make their selections and head back home with the new and old carols running through their heads.

"The music, I ken part speaks of the Christ child. But, who is Santa?" She laughs aloud. How to explain Santa Claus?

"Well, he is a fictional representation of the giving spirit of Christmas." And she goes on to explain about St. Nicholas and how the legand developed. By the time she is done, they are home. They carry all the packages inside.

"Aye, a verra strange time. Cannot the bairns just be taught that God is watching them?"

"Well, not everyone believes in God."

"Ah' Dhai!" And he quickly crosses himself. To avoid a religious conversation that she isn't ready for, she quickly changes the subject.

"Okay Jamie. Now we set-up the tree." He is soon frowning over the instructions that tell him to put slot a into b and only the fake branches marked a can go on top. But, with the assistance of his wife, they soon have it sorted and looking like a pine tree.

"Now lights." She starts to unstring them. "They wrap around the tree." They add tinsel and the ornaments they had purchased after the lights are all on. 

"Now?"

"Now the star. It goes on the top." He adds it and she plugs it into the lights. She then plugs the lights in.

"Awww tis verra bonny Sassanech."

"It is. We did well. We just now need presents and to place this," she picks up the small nativity that they had brought," under the tree."

There are so many other traditions that she could introduce him to but, decides to start sliw. They have a lifetime, after all.

Christmas morning she wakes him with a mug of coca and a kiss. "Merry Christmas love."

"Ahh tis." He kisses her back. "What are we to do today?"

"Roger has invited us over. But, I have something I wish to give you first."

"Aye and I, ye."

They head out to the tree and fetch the gifts for each other. They have something for Roger too and Mary. She is coming over for Christmas. They are slowly rebuilting their relationship.

"It is important, these Christmas gifts, aye?" 

"Yes but, as it is your first, don't worry if you didn't.."

"Nae, I did. Here Sassanech." It is a small box, wrapped in a way that she knows he had the store do it. That gesture alone almost.made.her tear up. She carefully unwraps it and opens the box inside.

"Oh Jamie." It is a silver ring, in a.design she has never seen before. 

"Ye deserve a wedding ring Claire. I dinna ken how to go about it. Roger Mac helped. He ken someone who could..it is made from my old key to Lallybroch. I want ye to ken it will be both of ours."

She is crying to hard to answer and simply puts her left hand out so he can slip it on her. He does and then brings the hand up and kisses where the ring is.

"I will never take it off. Nothing has ever meant more Jamie. I think you will feel the same." She hands him a small rectangle box. He unwraps it and lifts the lid up and simply stares. He has no idea what the object is. He looks up at her with the question in his eyes.

"It is an early pregnancy test. The plus sign on it means I am pregnant!" The strange little stick falls to the floor as he takes her in his arms. They are both crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bairn!


	47. Announcing the News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire tell Roger and Mary their news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick bridge chapter to get everyone on the same page. The next will end with the bairn's birth. And will end the story. Thank you for reading.

"We have some news!" Claire excitingly announces as they walk into Roger's house.

"Happy Christmas Claire and Jamie," Roger says," what is it?"

"Is Mary here?" 

"I am. Happy Christmas. You look so happy." She looks better. There is still some tension. Claire feels it in the air. But, she is here. It is a start.

"I am."

"Settled into yer new flat?"

"We are. Thank you."

"What is yer news?" Roger asks.

"I gave Claire a proper wedding ring, as ye ken Roger Mac since ye helped with it."

"Ohhh, let me see!" Mary runs over and inspects the ring. "It is so lovely ans so unique."

"That it is. I gave Jamie a unique gift too. Or, we gave it to each other," at their blank looks, she continues placing her hand across her lower abdomen."we are pregnant!"

"Oh wow! Such excellent news! Congratulations guys." Mary hugs first Claire and then Jamie tight. Jamie is watching Roger Mac. He watches as his face goes from a quick look of shock and dismay before settling into a socially acceptable smile.


	48. The Rest of the Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the story ends.

"And what is an ultrasound?" Jamie is scanning through the papers her OB sent her to fill out before her upcoming first pre-natal appointment.

"It is a way, using sound waves, to see the baby before it is born."

"Like the telly?"

"Kind of. The picture won't be as clear. But, we should be able to see hands, feet, a head, and possibly, even tell if it is a boy or girl."

"Truly! We can tell if it is a lass or lad while still inside you?"

"Possibly. Would you want to know?" It is an actual question on one of the forms she is filling out.

"I...I dinna ken Sassanech. Would ye?"

"I think so. It would make planning easier."

He nods thinking. He drops the paper back on the stack. "Aye then. Let's find out, if we can."

She smiles and marks' yes' for gender reveal.

"What is that sound?" They are in the midwife/ OB's office. Claire has been weighed, had blood drawn, urine and vitals taken, had her fundus measured, and now, holds Jamie's hand as the midwife searches for the baby's heartbeat.

"That, Mr Fraser, is your child's heart."

"Truly! It is so fast."

"Aye. The baby is small. All small creatures have fast heartbeats."

"But, it is okay. The baby is okay?" Claire asks.

"Yes. Heartbeat is normal. We will do a baseline ultrasound now."

"So we can see the bairn?" Jamie asks.

"Aye." She runs the wand over her abdomen,"Ahh there. Can you.." But she stops in midsentence and in the process of turning the screen around. 

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Claire demands.

"That depends."

"What?"

"How you and your husband feel about twins."

"Twins?"

"Aye," she turns the screen around and points," See. Baby a and baby b. Each in their own sac. Each with a strong heart. Each measuring 8 weeks. Doing good."

"Two," Jamie whispers," we are having two?"

"We are. Are you okay Jamie?"

"I think so. It is a blessing."

"It is." Claire agrees. A blessing that will make this already high risk pregnancy, higher risk. But, she and Jamie are in it together.

"Can ye telll if they are lads or lasses or both?"

"Not yet. In a few months."

"Okay. But they are okay."

"They are." Jamie and Claire watch their children's hearts for a few minutes in grateful awe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, how did Claire's doctor's appointment go?" Roger Mac asks him the next day. They had discussed what to tell people and had decided that it is to big a secret to keep and that they will need their friend's support.

"Both Claire and the bairns are healthy." Jamie says with a grin. He waits for what he said to hit Roger Mac.

"Weel that is...wait. Did you say bairns?"

"Aye. We are having twins."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How did the appointment go?" Mary rings her up to ask.

"It went very well. We got a surprise. We are having twins!"

Dead silence on the other end of the line followed by," That is so so awesome! I am so excited for you guys. How did Jamie take it?"

"He is bursting with pride. So excited!"

"Good. And you?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That is incredible. What amazing news."

"Thank ye. I have....I need yer help Roger Mac. With ye ken' ing this time."

"With what?"

"I want my bairns raised at Lallybroch. Where they would have been if..Anyway. Can ye help me get her before they are born?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I am happy. But a bit scared. It was already high risk."

"I ken. We will leave the bairns to the care of God. And the capable medical professionals. Ye will eat right and exercise. And I've a thought that might help distract ye."

"What is that?"

"Ye and Jamie are only handfast and even in the time that it was popular, it only lasted a year and a day. To be legally married ye need to get it done right."

"Oh crap!"

"Just so."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lallybroch. That is quite a big project."

"I ken but. "

"I will help you. It's restoration can be part of the recreation. I can see what I can do through the Scottish Historical Society."

"Thank ye Roger Mac."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jamie, I have something to ask you?" She says when he comes back to the flat later that same day.

"Aye?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Sassanech, I've already done that."

"I mean, will you legally marry me. In this time. Handfast only lasts a year and a day, even in your time. I want our children born in legal matrimony."

"Oh. Weel I do too. Aye, of course I will Sassanech. When, where, how?"

"Mary and I were talking. How would you feel about Lallybroch in a month's time."

"That would....aye! Absolutely. Roger Mac and I were talking too. Restoring Lallybroch to make it part of the recreation is planned. We can do the great room first. It would be a perfect place to have a wedding."

"Sounds grand. Do one of the bedchamber's too. If we can, I would love our second wedding night to be there."

"Oh aye!" He doesn't tell her the rest of their plans. He wants to surprise her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The following month is very busy. Claire gets over the worst of her morning sickness and finds the energy to help Mary plan her wedding. Roger and Jamie focus on getting the great room together and the Laird's bedchamber. Through the organization that Roger's uncle had started, they are able to begin the purchase of Lallybroch.

"It will be under the Scottish Heritage Recreation Society offical ownership but, by making you joint CEO, you will own it as much as I do. Over time, you will inquire more and more ownship. Until it is all yours again." Roger Mac explains as they sign the deed.

"There are no words to thank ye Roger Mac."

"Just take good care of her and Claire." There eyes meet and Jamie sees the love he still feels for her warring with the truth of their impending marriage and parenthood.

"I will. I am sorry Roger. How is it going with Mary?" Mary has given him another chance. He is on probation and any screw up will result in her leaving for good.

"It is good. I do love her. Really. It is just.. "

"I ken. Claire and I are something above time. This love is created by God Himself. I will naught be stepping aside, not ever." 

"I ken. Nor should ye. Ye are right. Mary and I are good together. I believe we will have a good life."

"I believe the same. Now about the wallpaper. It was more flowery." He refers to the wall covering in the laird's bedchamber.

"Let's see what we can find."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why am I nervous? I am already married and pregnant?" Claire comments to Mary. It is finally the day and she is not only legally marrying Jamie but seeing what him and Roger had spent the last month doing at Lallybroch.

"It is a bit different in front of a priest." Mary calmly replies as she adjusts her dress. It is a very somple ceremony. Just the priest, Father O'Sullivan, and Roger and Mary as witnesses. And all the ghosts of his family. She wonders if she will feel their presence and if they will be pleased with her as Jamie's choice. 

Her dress reflrdects the simplicity of the ceremony. It is off-white and falls just under her knees. The sleeves are scalloped lace and stop an inch above her wrists. The neckline allows the barest hint of cleavage. Her hair is down and adorned with a sprig of 'forget-me-nots. Only Jamie will know the significance of them. But he is all that matters. That thought steadies her. She takes a deep breath and rests her hands over their children.

"It is but I am ready."

"Aye, ye are."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jamie spent the night before his wedding day at Lallybroch. He wakes in the Laird's bedchamber. His parent's auld room. He feels their presence here strong this morning.

"Ye were right da. I did ken right away. As soon as our eyes meet. She was the one. My Sassanech. My Sorcha. My Claire. I ken she is different. From a whole different time. And now we are both in such. But, together we can handle anything. Even twins! Mam, if we are blessed with a lass, we will be naming her after ye and Claire's mam. How I wish ye were here. To see me settled and married. But, ye are. Ye all are. Ye, da, Jenny, Ian, and Willy. I love ye all. Look over us and our bairns please."

He dresses in his kilt and linen shirt, cleaned as if they were new. He puts on his sporran and slips his sword and kilt knife in place. His hair is tied back. He is ready.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She is a vision in her white dress and the bonny flowers in her hair. The flowers that had brought them together. She smiles as she walks towards him. He stands next to the priest by the fireplace. It burns filling the air with the smell of fir and peat. Of home. 

She takes his hands. Those wonderful strong hands. The hands that grabbed ahold of her and followed her here. To this strange time. The hands that have worked to uphold her since. Unshakeable hands. They steady her even before their eyes meet. He whispers " I love you" in Galiec as Father O'Sullivan smiles at them both. "I lve you too" she offers back.

"We are gathered here today.." The words are familiar in any time. The words that bind two hearts, souls, and lifes together under God into a new family. Two become one. But it was all elementary to Jamie and Claire. They had been that since the first. Since the force of their love, their bond had transferred them into a time not their own.

"I James take thee Claire."

"For better or worse."

"With this ring, I thee wed." She slips the ring on his left hand. She knows that men in his time don't wear rings and was surprised when he agreed to.

"Of course, Sassanech. I will be honored to show the world I am your husband." He had said when she asked him. And now, with the silver bands on both their fingers, Father O'Sullivan smiles as he turns them to face Mary and Roger.

"I am pleased to present Mr and Mrs Fraser." Their friends clap and hug and pat their backs. They sign the marriage license. Roger pays the priest and the four are alone.

"Let's see what you two have been up to." Claire says. She has seen the changes in the great room. The restored fireplace. The period appropriate wall covering. 

"Just one thing first. The priest forgot." Jamie says.

"What?"

"This," he pulls her to him and captures her lips. She quickly melts into him. Her hands loosen his clubbed hair, freeing it. She vaguely is aware of Roger and Mary's presence. He pulls away, breathless a minute later.

"I think Jamie should show you the Laird's bedchamber. Alone." Roger says as he eases Mary towards the door.

"Thanks guys for everything."

"Ye are welcome." Mary replies.

Jamie leads her upstairs where she rediscovers the advantages of the kilt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What do you think?" Claire asks her husband a month later. They are on the way to find out the gender of their twins.

"I am hoping for a lad and lass." 

"Henry Brian William and Julia Ellen Janet."

"Aye. But two lads or lasses would be just fine."

"Yes. As long as they are healthy.

"Can ye tell?" An anxious Jamie asks an hour later.

"I can. And you both wish to know?"

"We do." Claire confirms.

"You are having a boy and girl." She points out the two distinct markers on the ultrasound.

"Are they okay?" Claire asks as tears of joy run down their eyes.

"They are great. Measuring a bit big but they seem to take after their dad."

"Is that his..?" Jamie asks.

The midwife laughs. "No. But every dad asks. That is his umbilical cord. This," she circles a spot on the baby's body," is his penis."

"Ahhh. Tis a wee tiny."

"As is he. No worries Mr Fraser, it will grow."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They tell Mary and Roger their news. Mary offers to throw a baby shower. "I know ye need two of everything. And for a lad and lass." They gratefully accept.

"Now where to put all this." Claire comments. They have all they need for the twins. Claire will be nursing and had insisted on cloth nappies, not trusting the new strange paper and plastic ones. So, they had stacks of tiny clothes, socks, and shoes. Cribs and bassinets, a changing table, a twin pram, nappie bags. They fill the small area beside their kitchen table where they are stacked. And they are not even opened and put together. "If we take out the table maybe. We can place them in the same crib for now."

"I've another gift for ye and the bairns."

"Another! But Jamie, we don't have enough room now."

"Trust me Sassanech. Will ye come with me?" She takes his offered hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lallybroch. Is this surprise gift here?"

"This is the gift." He says, his face splitting with pride.

"Huh?"

"Roger and I have been keeping a wee secret. We haven't just been restoring Lallybroch for the recreation. We have but, I am half owner Claire. And we can live here. We can raise Henry and Julia here. If ye wish." He holds his breath awaiting her answer.

"Oh Jamie! What a truly excellent gift! Yes please!" He lifts her, bairns and all and carries her over the threshold.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Owwwww. Ahhhh bloody hell!" 

"Just a few more Claire. You are almost there." Ann the midwife encourages. She has been in labor for the last twelve hours. She labored at Lallybroch for the first four. Walking the halls with Jamie as the contractions got increasingly close. At six minutes apart, they headed for the hospital. Mary and Roger, now engaged themselves, wait in the waiting room.

"F*ck, I can't do it! Jamie, take me home please."

"Ye can Sassanech. Ye are so strong. And brave. Ye can do this. I am right here." She nods, unable to speak through the contraction. She clings tight to his hand as another wave tears her deep inside.

"Very good," Ann says," you can push with the next one."

"Ohhhhhhhh Christ! Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ!" She screams as the first baby's head stretches her delicate skin. She feels Ann's hands gently massaging the area with warm oil. But the pressure and pain overwhelm the good feelings. Jamie sits her up and supports her. She grabs both his hands and holds tight pressing down. She plants her feet firmly on the mattress. She knew that she needs to put all her power into pushing. Not to scream. But, it is so hard. She lets out a groan and clamps down. Pushing down. Grunting. Sweating. Gasping. One continuous pain. Contractions one after another. So close that there is no break between. 

"Please. Please. Please." She gasps out. 

"There is the head. One more push." Ann says. 

A few moments later the first baby slips out. Ann lifts her up unto Claire's chest. "Hi Julia Ellen Janet Fraser. You almost killed me. I love you." She greets her daughter. Jamie gently touches her soft red curls.

"Hi lass. I am yer da." Ann cleans her and Jamie cuts her cord. She is wrapped in a blanket and a wee cap placed on her head. "Where are ye taken her?"

"To be weighed and measured. No worries Mr Fraser. Stay with your wife. Your son is coming." Right the lad. Claire has to go through that again. He repositioned himself behind her and she goes back to work.

"He is you all over." He cradles his son. Young Henry Brian William Fraser. He has his mam brown curles and whisky eyes. Where Julia Ellen Janet Fraser was all him, with her red hair and blue eyes. They each had a mini-me. And both are very healthy. A bit big for twins. But, that is okay. More then okay.

A day later, they take their children home.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. This little story grabbed me and wouldn't let go. I pray it did it justice.


End file.
